


The Barbarian's Princess

by Kivea



Series: Twenny Week [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barbarian Tweek - Freeform, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Princess Kenny - Freeform, Runaway Royalty, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 5: Bows and ArrowsThe day she arrived in their camp, Tweek knew he should’ve turned her away. She had a young man by her side, both of them in tattered robes, both of them with skin too soft and cared for to be true paupers. But the blue eyes that met his gaze were nothing short of enchanting.“We seek shelter. From the Wizard King’s war.”
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak (Past), Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Series: Twenny Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775890
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started a long time ago, but it seemed like a good time to post it. 
> 
> It's unfinished, as I plan on it being a bit longer than this (at least double)

The day she arrived in their camp, Tweek knew he should’ve turned her away. She had a young man by her side, both of them in tattered robes, but both of them with skin too soft and cared for to be true paupers. He could barely hear her through the cloths of dirty brown fabric that covered her neck and face, but the blue eyes that met his gaze unwaveringly were nothing short of enchanting. 

“We seek shelter. From the Wizard King’s war.” 

He offered them temporary shelter and requested their names. She claimed to be Carol, while her companion was Steven, and he introduced himself as Tweek, despite his doubts on the whole thing. 

The barbarians were a tribe made up of people from all walks of life. There were elves, humans, half orcs. Anyone who did not live in the confines of the cities built by those around them, or those marred by the constant fighting, would be considered a ‘barbarian’ by the more civilised people. The tribes you could come across were vast, but small. Travelling and living in small communes suited them much better than large settlements. 

“She’s awfully put together for a commoner,” Clyde mused to him one day as they sat around carving out the hunting equipment. “Don’cha think?” 

Bebe lent in with a smothered smile. “I heard she’s got orc blood.” 

“Who told you that?!” 

“Nelly did. You know how those orc-blood are. They can smell their kin a mile away.” 

It was difficult to believe that the blonde haired mess that had stumbled into their camp was in anyway related to the same creatures that birthed _Nelly_ , who was built like a rock and had the personality to match. That may have just been Tweek’s bias though. He didn’t get on with her. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her…” Tweek muttered under his breath. “I don’t trust it.” 

“She’s not bad to look at, I’ll give you that.” 

The blonde man threw the wooden stake he was working on at Clyde’s head. “Down.” 

Bebe laughed at the display, but was quick to change the subject. It was then Tweek learnt about the condemned Princess that lived in the human city, and her disappearance. It seemed too coincidental to him. 

It was no surprise when someone did ask Carol about how perfect the timing was between her arrival and the Princess’s disappearance. It was, in fact, Nelly who did. She approached the girl in front of everyone during one of the communal meal times, head raised high and scowl on her face, demanding some kind of answer. 

Carol pressed a hand to her heart, fluttered her eyelashes, and said: “Oh! That’s-I’m flattered, that you think I could be a-a _Princess_ -me! Of all people. But we both know that the Princess is human, and I have orc blood in me. You _can_ smell it, can’t you?” 

There was murmuring, and Tweek could see the other inhabitants of his tribe slowly buying the story. 

“It’s a tragedy, what happened to the Princess. A real shame. Steven and I - we were loyal to the throne. We thought it safer to leave than to hang around while they search for her. It’s not safe for people like us, y’know?” 

The camp lapped it up. Sympathy and stories of woe were shared, the mysterious ‘Carol’ indulging each person who came to talk to them. As the night went on, even Steven began to talk more, despite leaving all the talking up to his fairer companion so far. His big blue eyes became bright with excitement as music began to play, joining in as the tribe had a small welcoming dance for the two newcomers that they now knew more about. 

Tweek couldn’t help but glare at the scene. This was practically accepting them permanently! He still didn’t trust them. 

Bebe argued that he didn’t really trust _anybody_. 

Sometime during the night Carol caught his eyes. He may have been briefly passing over her as he surveyed the scene (or glaring intently for a prolonged period of time). She didn’t respond at first, her eyes piercing his own, head tilting ever so slightly. 

She smiled and raised a hand to wave in greeting. 

He scoffed and turned away, trying to ignore the embarrassment creeping into his cheeks from being caught. 

His first encounter after they arrived at the camp was purposeful, he could f _eel_ it. She could make it look like a coincidence all she wanted, but he knew these things. She orchestrated this and he didn’t know what she wanted but he wasn’t letting her have it. 

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” 

You didn’t just start up friendly conversation with someone you had stumbled on to on the way to do something else unless you _wanted_ to talk to the person instead of doing whatever it was you were doing. It was suspicious. In a convoluted way but still _suspicious_. 

“I hate the sunshine,” Tweek declared in a moment of insolence. It was a lie. He didn’t hate the sunshine. “It burns me easily.” 

There was a twinkle in her eyes and his obvious tantrum didn’t dissuade her. “I suppose you are quite light skinned. And you keep a lot of that skin on show…” 

The way her eyes roamed over his chest made him feel naked in a very strange way. “Do you need something, _Carol_?” 

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping us when we first arrived,” she purred as she took a step closer, eyes half lidded as she moved. “If I can do anything to repay you, please, let me know. I’ve got so much appreciation to give.” 

He’d seen Bebe pull the exact same shit before. She was trying to flirt her way into his good books. The sheer _audacity_ of it! 

“Anything.” 

“I’m good, thanks.” 

With that he turned on his heel and marched right out of that train wreck. 

If she was trying to make him like her, or less suspicious of her, she was doing an awful job. Bebe approached him later that day to ask why he was being so mean after Carol had confessed being worried she’d offended him in some way. It just made him _more_ suspicious. He had to sit and watch as she worked her way into the hearts of his tribe mates, Steven right behind her with a sunshine smile and incredible work ethic, assisting their Doctor with various medial tasks. 

Tweek cut himself while hunting one day ending up with a nasty scratch right across his shin. He managed to wrap it up himself, if a bit messily. He wasn’t trusting some outsider to touch an open wound. 

He began scouting closer to the human colonies for snippets of information on the missing Princess. As he did he heard of the betrayal to the Wizard king, how she’d kidnapped the Wizard King’s most trusted Paladin who was no doubt strung up in the woods somewhere, left for dead after being raped and tortured by the twisted Princesses. 

He didn’t trust all the things he heard, however. He knew for a fact the Wizard King spread lies and exaggerations against his enemies. He claimed elves to be hideous beasts who would lure you in and stab you in the back, steal everything you owned and rob you of your dignity. Bebe may have long since left the elves for her own reasons, but she was still true to their nature, which was anything but cruel. 

Which led him to believe that there was every possibility that this _Paladin_ was alive and well. 

The days continued with the new couple situating themselves comfortably in the camp and Tweek continued to search for clues and proof of his suspicions before he accused them directly. He started to walk around with his bow and quiver to hand. He prayed to the stars that he would stumble upon something and that all his hard work wouldn’t be for nothing, even if it was simply proof that they were exactly who they said they were. 

He shouldn’t have prayed so hard. 

Carol was still trying to make him warm up to her, and her efforts had become somewhat amusing. That particular day she had enlisted his help in a glorified delivery service she was assisting with between the tribe members who were hard at work, taking supplies and messages to others despite the small nature of their camp. She seemed happy with the work, pleased to be doing something, and something with him. But then it happened. 

The warriors from Kupa Keep had gotten closer. Close enough to find one of their scouts in the woods, who hadn’t been fast enough. He _told_ Bebe that she needed to change her outfit when she was out scouting. Red wasn’t a practical colour for what should’ve been a strict stealth mission. 

She came limping into the camp with a dagger in her bared stomach, her usually rosy cheeks pale and sullen. Clyde was the first to notice, screaming out as he saw her enter the camp and rushing forward. Tweek felt his heart stop, arms tightening around the woven baskets they were taking to the makeshift kitchens. 

“Oh no…” he heard Carol whisper out next to him. “What has…?” 

Steven was on the scene in an instant. He had her lying on the floor as someone rushed to find the doctor, and Tweek could see the hesitation. His fingers twitched to reach out to the dagger, but something was holding him back. _Why_ was he holding _back_?! 

The big blue eyes looked up to where Tweek stood. Tweek turned to look at Carol. 

Her lips were pursed and her brows were pulled together. She gave a curt nod. 

Steven reacted. 

He pulled the dagger straight from the wound, putting it on the ground next to him, before he placed his hands over the marred flesh. He shouted out for someone to find out what was taking the doctor so long and then he shut his eyes, letting out a slow breath. 

A warm blue glow appeared in the small gap between his palms and Bebe’s skin. The crowd of people that surrounded him suddenly fell still as they watched in awe this strange man performing a magic he had never performed in front of them before. It wasn’t the healing magic of a true mage, but the kind that was designed for battle wounds. Strong, but short. 

Tweek waited until he knew Steven was finished before he dropped the baskets and withdrew his bow. A gasp of horror rang through the crowd as he trained an arrow between Steven’s eyes. The frightened blue eyes that stared up at him, silently begging him for mercy that he _refused_ to give. 

“Tweek!” Carol hissed next to him, completely still. “What are you doing?!” 

“You are the Paladin the Wizard King claims was kidnapped by the Princess!” 

This was the scene the Doctor and the Chief arrived to. He was actually a little surprised he didn’t get in _more_ trouble. 

The tribe meeting that was called didn’t happen quick enough. ‘Steven’ was escorted to his tent and Clyde was positioned to watch him, in part to keep him there and in part to ensure Tweek didn’t go after him. He was a barbarian however, and if he claimed foul play by an outsider, it was the tribe’s law that he was listened to in full before any decision on whether to trust the outsider was made. 

Carol was furious. She demanded a fair hearing, that Steven be present for whatever meeting they were having, and that she was present also. She argued that they should be given kinder judgement given all that Steven had done for the camp so far. Tweek had never been more satisfied when she turned and saw his smug face, and her own contorted into an ugly snarl. 

“I request they’re present.” 

His words caused some stir in the council, none of which were used to him actually wanting outsiders about. 

“I want _Carol_ and _Steven_ to be there, so they can admit who they really are.” 

They had to wait for the doctor to set Bebe up in the medical tent before the meeting could commence. Most of the tribe was there, waiting patiently as Tweek was called to attention in front of the council. He _detested_ speaking at these meetings. Having to stand up in front of their whole tribe to speak was _way_ too much pressure. But in this case there was no way in hell he was going to let these posers continue to swan around their camp keeping secrets. 

He would be brave. He _could_ be brave. 

“You claimed Steven was a Paladin, who the human’s Princess had kidnapped?” 

“Yes,” Tweek stared straight at the Chief and tried to pretend no one else was there. “I was scouting near the human colonies. The Wizard king is spreading rumours that the Princess was a traitor who escaped punishment and stole his Paladin. He’s using it to besmirch her name further.” 

The Chief’s eyes darkened. “This is something the Wizard King would say. You have theories?” 

“Yes. Like how he convinces the humans that the elves are evil, I think he’s trying to do the same with the Princess and the Paladin.” 

“And you claim our guests, Steven and Carol, are…?” 

He finally looked towards the pair stood to his left. Carol wasn’t meeting his eyes. Steven was looking at the ground with a pale face. He spoke with confidence as he said: “I claim they’re the missing Princess and Paladin.” 

The low murmur that his words gained made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He _hated_ that sound, of whispering and gossiping. How could he pretend they weren’t there if they were so loud?! 

One of the council members stood: Clyde’s father, Counsellor Donovan. Someone who had joined them from the human city. “The type of magic that Steven used was the same style of healing magic they teach Paladins who serve the crown.” 

The Chief raised his hand for silence. The murmuring ceased. He nodded his gratitude for the information from Counsellor Donovan, who returned to his cross legged stance on his cushion. The Chief turned to Tweek once again with piercing eyes that always made Tweek feel like he was being stripped of all his flesh and bones so the man could see his insides. 

“You asked Steven and Carol to be here. Why?” 

Tweek turned to glare at them once again. “I want _them_ to say it. I’ve watched them work their way through every barbarian here, gaining trust and doing chores to fit in. Now they have to trust _us_.” 

The look Carol gave him was indescribable. If he had to hazard a guess at anything he’d describe it as shocked. Whatever she was expecting him to say it wasn’t that. 

“Is this fair, Carol?” the Chief drawled. “The hearing you asked for?” 

Her eyes didn’t leave Tweek as she responded. “Yes, Sir. This is…yes. This is very fair.” 

“Very well,” he gestured for Tweek to stand aside. The blonde was quick to do so, planting his ass on the floor and resolving to _not_ address the tribe again for at _least_ four moon cycles. “Carol, Steven. Address the clan.” 

Carol was the one who stepped forward. She lowered the hood she kept securely round her head, and grasped at the brown cloth wrapped around her neck, pulling it down so she could speak better. As soon as she started to speak Tweek realised that she really had been toning down the dignified higher class act. She had been pretending to be a commoner, not perfectly, but in comparison to this…it had his breath caught in his throat. 

“Honourable Barbarians,” her voice rang clear across the clearing. “What Tweek claims is true. My name is Princess Karen McCormick, and this is my most trusted Paladin, and dearest friend, Leopold Butters Stotch. We came to this camp in hopes of escaping the fate that the Wizard King had bestowed upon us and…perhaps, if possible, live the rest of our days as barbarians ourselves.” 

Counsellor Testaburger stood, a scowl marring his face. “The human warriors who hurt Bebe. They might’ve been looking for you. That’s why she got hurt. I believe you put us in danger.” 

Karen’s face twisted with pain. “Yes. I believe this too. This is why I am choosing to don my mother’s name no longer. You have given us shelter, work, and shared your resources with us. You have given us your trust, and…” 

Her blue eyes pinned down Tweek once again. 

“I believe Tweek is correct. It is time we trusted you too.” 

“Why should we keep giving you our trust after you lied and put us at risk?” 

She bristled, but kept her face steady. “Paladin Butters did not lie about his willingness to help, nor have I lied about my knowledge of the human cities. If you would have us, as we are now, Paladin Butters will be able to keep assisting with the wounded and sick, and now be able to use his true abilities to their full advantage. I will give more information to you, and together with your scouts will be able to prevent a misstep such as Bebe’s wound happening again.” 

Counsellor Testabuger took his seat. Karen waited patiently as the tribe whispered and chattered amongst themselves. 

The Chief stood. 

“Many of us were born Barbarian,” he started. “Me, Counsellor Testaburger. However, some of you were not born here. Some of you are from other places, like Bebe. The Donovan’s came to seek refuge from the Wizard King. We did not turn our backs on them. The Civilised Folk tarnish the ground and ruin lives. We refuse to be as they are.” 

He approached the Princess, holding out his hand. She took it with a smile and a bow of her head. He then turned to Tweek and held out his left hand. 

Tweek hesitated. 

The camp was staring at him and this time he couldn’t ignore them. His eyes flickered between the Chief, the Princess, and- 

_There were so many people_. 

“Tweek.” 

He turned back to the Chief, who wore a warm smile and beckoned him. 

“It’s alright. It’ll only be for a moment.” 

He got up on shaky legs, stumbling forward to grasp the hand offered to him. 

“Today we welcome Karen McCormick and Leopold Butters Stotch to strip themselves of what they once were, and to join us as barbarians. They must prove their unwavering loyalty, their dedication to their chosen family over their blood, and their willingness to share with us all of themselves.” 

When he turned to look at Karen, she was already staring at him. Standing proudly next to the Chief like this seemed to dwarf them both, however she was definitely a few inches taller than he was, even if she was slender in build. There was a certain air of masculinity about her, despite the soft skin and enchanting blonde locks, or the way the clothes she wore drew in at the waist and puffed out at the skirts. 

“Karen, Butters,” the Chief turned to address them, gesturing for Butters to take a step forward. “We will arrange for your welcoming ceremony to take place soon before we move on. You each chose a member of the tribe to be your companion to help prepare. They will take you through what will be done and teach you our ways. It’s a task that Bebe is fond of, if you don’t mind waiting for her to recover.” 

“I’m sure with the effort of our former Paladin Butters and your Doctor, she will be back on her feet in no time at all,” Karen promised. 

“So? If you would like Bebe as your first companion, who would you like as your second?” 

Her face lit up into a satisfied smile. “Tweek.” 

\--

Tweek wasn’t sure he’d ever been so angry in his life. It wasn’t going to be his first time being a companion; he’d been Clyde’s when the boy had arrived, though he had been small and too young to properly understand. He wasn’t very good at being a companion given that he wasn’t great at standing up in front of the whole tribe. It wasn’t something he liked to do unless it was absolutely necessary. 

And now he had to be one for _this_ _bitch_. 

They were sat round Bebe’s tent as she went through the ceremony, explaining what would happen to welcome the pair into the tribe. It was a glorified party as far as Tweek was concerned, but the tribe gave any excuse to have a party. 

As she reached the topic of the clothing for the night both Butters and Karen’s reactions began to change. Butters began to become pink in the face, while Karen looked positively mortified. 

“We - we have to _what_?!” 

No one was surprised by her outburst. It was the reaction most of the humans from the Keep gave when they were first told about the ceremony to join the tribe. Tweek resisted the urge to openly roll his eyes at her horror. 

“You’re a Princess on the run from the Wizard King, trying to escape death, and you’re drawing the line at getting naked?” 

A bright pink hue lit up her face. “I _am_ a Princess, and usually we are treat with more dignity than public humiliation.” 

“You’re not a Princess anymore,” Tweek sneered. “You’re welcome to leave if it’s that much of a problem.” 

Bebe raised her hand to signal for Tweek to stop. He crossed his arms and huffed in almost-silent protest. 

“It’s not public humiliation,” Bebe started as carefully as she could. “The barbarians consider this sort of thing to be a - a sign of ultimate trust. To be able to bare yourself in front of one another is to symbolise that you trust the other without a shadow of a doubt, showing your most vulnerable. During the ceremony you create your first barbarian markings, like ours.” 

“Can we not wear - I don’t know - some kind of underwear?!” 

“Yes, you’ll be provided with loin cloths. Everyone will have them - Tweek, be a sweetie and go get me mine, would you? I can show her.” 

“I mean no disrespect Bebe, but I don’t usually get my tits out for strangers.” 

Bebe shot Karen a withering look. “I think you’re missing the point: we’re _not_ strangers. We’re family.” 

“And the humans in your tribe? How do I know in their minds they won’t be making a perversion of my body?” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep Clyde on a leash.” 

Tweek pulled out the ceremonial loin cloth that Bebe kept in her chest. Bebe stood as she held it up, the red finery and fancy embroidery something she had created herself. She explained how she had purchased the material off a travelling merchant, and collected the different trinkets attached to the belt over time. 

Karen was on her feet in seconds. “I need - I need to think about this properly. Excuse me.” 

Butters was left on his own in the tent with Bebe and Tweek, both who turned to him for some kind of answer to the glaring question of _what the actual fuck_? 

He gave a helpless shrug and a sheepish smile. “She’s…a little self conscious about her body?” 

Bebe scoffed. “I know she’s a bit flat, but it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“If she can’t do it, then she’s not ready to be a barbarian,” Tweek snapped. “Simple as that.” 

He was a little surprised when Karen approached him on her own the next day. He was sat working with the wood weaponry again when she came, her head high despite the sour look on her face. He ignored her at first, chipping away at the wooden stake and hoping she’d _leave_. 

She cleared her throat to get his attention. He paused to give her a dirty look. 

“I have a question I need to ask you.” 

“What is it?” 

“May I sit?” 

Tweek relented and put his tools down, gesturing to the patch of grass in front of him. She sat with all the grace he’d come to know her to have. As soon as he saw how the sour look on her face was tinged with the heat of embarrassment his curiosity piqued. 

“I was wondering…” she trailed off and grasped for the words she needed. “When you told the tribe you knew who we were, you didn’t demand we were cast out. You offered us a chance, to be honest with you, and to learn your ways. Why didn’t…why did you give us that chance, Tweek?” 

“The Wizard King is vile,” Tweek supplied as reasoning. “He’s cruel, and I don’t doubt that you’re running from him. And like the Chief said, we’ve never turned our backs on those who need us.” 

“But we’d lied to you already.” 

“You lied to protect yourselves,” Tweek muttered as he stared down into his hands. “I didn’t think there was anything malicious in what you were doing, but you were wrong. You deserved a chance to make it right - but that _doesn’t_ mean I trust you now!” 

She gave an amused smile as he pointed a finger at her. “Why? What else could I possibly be hiding?” 

“I don’t know, but that’s not the point!” 

“You’re not really the trusting sort, are you?” 

He glowered across at her smile. 

“Neither am I,” she confessed, raising a hand to her chest. “I’ve always struggled with trusting those around me, given the circumstances of being raised in a castle of a prison. There are things about myself that not even Butters knows, and while I think he has his suspicions…he’s never confronted me about them.” 

“That’s why you don’t want to do the ceremony.” 

She pursed her lips and nodded, eyes shutting as if to hold back the tears as pain worked it’s way across his expression. If he had been a weaker man, the pitiful display would’ve broken him. 

“You can’t get out of it.” 

Her head snapped to him, eyes wide and lips parted. “I-wha-excuse me?!” 

“If that’s why you’re here for,” he snapped. “I’m not getting you out the ceremony!” 

“That’s-but-what-how dare you?!” 

“How dare _you_?!” 

There was a flush of shame on her cheeks and he just _knew_ he’d called her bluff. “I would never dream of such a thing!” 

“If you want to be a barbarian, you’re gonna have to stop thinking like a human.” 

“You’re a human too! Human is a race, you fool!” 

“I am a barbarian first.” 

She puffed up like an angry bird and stood. “Very well, Tweek. If you were that desperate to see me naked, I suppose I will have to indulge.” 

He smirked up at her. “How did Bebe describe you? _Flat_?” 

She spluttered with horror. 

“Not much to see from the sounds of things.” 

She all but stomped her foot and spun round, shoulders high as she marched away. He couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction and watch as the humiliated former Princess stormed off muttering obscenities to herself after their conversation. He felt somewhat justified, yet… 

He also felt some kind of warmth. Like a sense of kinship. There was no one who was as distrustful as he was, no one who understood how much he feared the dangers of the world. Yet this Princess seemed to have revealed how alike they were without even trying. 

\-- 

The ceremony was held two days later. He stood with the Chief, plate of fruit in his hands as they waited for the guests of honour. He had presented both Karen and Butters with the ceremonial knives earlier that he had made, explaining that they would be expected to cut the fruit to share with their chosen companions, and then others would follow in the eating and welcoming. Butters had seemed nervous, but brimming with excitement. Karen had been unusually subdued. 

Bebe went to summon them as their First, to lead them to where the others waited. When she returned, it was with a red face and a nervous disposition. There was a moment of sheer panic that coursed through him, wondering what had happened. Had Karen finally refused? Finally left to go be a refugee somewhere else, unable to bear the thought of exposing herself like this? 

Tweek turned to look up at the Chief and say something, but a gasp that began to ripple through the crowd stopped him. 

“Well,” the Chief muttered under his breath to Tweek. “That explains why she was so reluctant to take part.” 

Tweek snapped his eyes to two figures walking behind Bebe, hands clasped between them and their knives in their free hands. Tweek had to do a double take as he tried to process the sight in front of him, between Butters’ sheepish smile and Karen’s proud grimace. 

When he’d made the joke about her being so flat there was nothing there, he wasn’t expecting to have been quite as correct as he was. 

Bebe rushed to the Chief’s side, pulling him in to speak low. “Karen has-uh-requested to speak to everyone before…cutting the fruit.” 

“Expected, yes.” 

“We were late because - well, Karen and Butters needed to speak first.” 

The Chief finally took his eyes off the pair and looked down at Bebe. “He didn’t know?” 

“Apparently not.” 

The Chief gestured for Bebe to take her position at his side. Karen and Butters finally reached the Chief, bowing low as they did so before a hush fell across the tribe members present. 

“Chief,” Karen’s voice was not what it had been before. It was deeper, slightly worn. A bit pitchy, if he was honest. “I have a confession.” 

"You may speak.” 

Karen gestured for Butters to stand next to Bebe, finally letting go of his hand. 

“Butters was not aware of this?” 

“There are only two people left in the world who are aware of this,” Karen explained. “Kevin McCormick, and Karen McCormick.” 

“If that isn’t you, then who are you?” 

“I am Prince Kenny McCormick of Kupa Keep.” 

Tweek’s reaction was uncontrollable. “Are you _fucking kidding me_?!” 

The Chief shot him a look. “Tweek, do not-!” 

“How many layers of lies do you even have?!” Tweek demanded, taking a step forward as he did so. “Do you impersonate every female member of your family? Are you even this-this _made up_ Prince?!” 

“Enough!” 

Tweek stilled at the Chief’s voice. 

“Counsellor Donovan!” 

The man sprung forth from the crowd, approaching the scene in front of him with a low bow. “Yes, Chief?” 

“What do you know of the Royal family of Kupa Keep?” 

All eyes turned to the brunette man, who seemed to shake like a leaf. “Well-I-uh-Prince Kenny is meant to be dead, Chief. He was killed with his parents, and his elder brother went missing long ago. Princess Karen was the only one left.” 

They turned back to the ‘Princess’. 

“It’s true, I was - dead, so to speak,” he grimaced at the word. “As far as the world knows, I died with my parents. I don’t know what happened to my brother and sister, but when they came for us…” he choked off and turned away. “Mother thought if I was a young girl, they would be less likely to kill me. They were right. 

“So, when I was taken to Kupa Keep, the Wizard King hailed me as the remaining survivor of the McCormick family; a family of traitors to their people. He was young. Too young for the throne. The power he held corrupted him. But he kept me alive, his perfect Princess trophy.” 

“They say you attempted to reach out to your traitorous friends, like your parents had,” the Chief explained. “What are the reasons for your sentence?” 

“One of his most loyal warriors tried to have me. As far as I am aware he never awoke after I knocked him out. The Wizard King must’ve decided I had grown to be too dangerous.” 

The Chief stepped forward, grasping hold of Kenny’s bare shoulders with is large hands, dwarfing the Prince with his size. “We are honoured to have you share this with us. The next few weeks will be tough for you, as you prove your loyalty to our clan, but I believe you can do it.” 

“Thank you. I won’t let you down.” 

“Let’s proceed with the ceremony.” 

Butters and Kenny both took their positions in front of Bebe and Tweek respectively. They had been talked through the process, to exchange the fruit with their companion before going round the clan and receiving welcoming from each person. Tweek’s eyes flickered across to where Bebe was, smiling at Butters’ bashful face as she allowed him to cut the fruit so close to her chest, before she reached up and fed him a piece. 

Tweek turned to see Kenny already half way through slicing it in half. 

He didn’t speak as he shoved half of it at Kenny, scowling at the blonde who opened his mouth and accepted it. He had too many thoughts and feelings rolling around his head, frightened that if he spoke it would spiral out of control. 

Kenny reached up to feed Tweek the piece of fruit, a lopsided smile on his face as Tweek opened his mouth to accept it. “Thanks, by the way.” 

“For what?” Tweek mumbled round the food. 

“It’s…been so long, since I’ve been me. It’s kinda nice. Freeing.” 

“Yeah, well, whatever. You better _not_ be hiding anything _else_.” 

The crooked smile and wink that Kenny gave him had his heart pushing blood straight to his cheeks. “You’ll be the first to know, I promise.” 

While Kenny had been a perfectly pretty girl, being a handsome man _definitely_ suited him better. 

A wicked look took over the blonde’s features. “Y’know, I always thought you had an incredible poker face, whenever I tried to flirt with you.” 

Tweek narrowed his eyes and swallowed the fruit in his mouth. 

“But maybe it was just because I was a Princess, instead of a Prince…” 

He _barely_ resisted from punching the asshole in the face. 

\--

The unfortunate reality of Prince Kenny’s situation came to light once the ceremony was over and it was back to everyday life. While Paladin Butters continued to work with the Doctor, who praised his skills and did nothing but compliment the special magic that he was now able to share, not everyone was comfortable having the young man help them anymore. Tweek was startled by Nelly one day who came to his door with scratches down her leg and requested some of the emergency supplies he kept hidden in his tent. 

Kenny was definitely the worse off of the two however. While some merely politely refused the Paladin magic, Kenny was made to work ten times as hard as before. Simple errands he had done as Karen tripled upon receipt and were often followed by offhanded comments on whether or not there may be work better suited to a man. 

He took it in his stride. Any quip that was sent his way was served back in full with a charming smile and the skills of someone who had been in the Wizard King’s court for many years. It worked on some of the barbarians, and Bebe was always their biggest supporter as their first companion, yet… 

He supposed that it didn't help his case with how different he looked, twin braids abandoned for one long down his back, skirts abandoned in favour of trousers, with decorative barbarian paints framing his face and hands. 

It had been an evening as he headed to the river just beyond the camp he saw it. While he was aware Kenny was a Prince, there was a difference between recognising a title and acknowledging how well it fit. 

The blonde was basked in the sunset, golden hair tousled by the gentle breeze as he washed clothes for the nannies. His trousers were discarded on the bank and he wore a simple sleeveless tunic to cover his torso. A force of habit from needing to cover himself for so long no doubt. 

But it wasn’t just the golden locks that cascaded down his back or the way his arms moved with the water as he splashed around to do his chores. It wasn’t just the way the light hit his brilliant blue eyes or kissed the skin that was far too soft for a young man living in the wilds. It wasn’t just the confident way he held himself, shoulders back and head high, like he could take on the world. 

It was all of it and more. The way he dropped the last of the clothes into the basket, wiping a crinkled brow and smearing water across his forehead in the process. The slight down curve of his usually happy face. The determination and disposition of true royalty. 

“It’s worth it,” the man muttered into the empty space that Tweek was hidden in. “For Karen.” 

The next morning saw Tweek marching across camp with blood running down his leg and a paleness to his cheeks that only came with someone who regretted every decision they had made that day. He passed by the busiest parts of the camp, people startling as they saw him and springing up from their positions. 

He saw the big curls of Bebe, her brown eyes finding his before she let out a startled yelp and rushed forward to fuss him. He held up a hand to signal that he was okay (even though he was so _not_ okay). 

“Tweek!” she called from her place, frozen half way between him and the girls she had been talking to. “Did you run out of medical supplies?” 

“No,” he stayed firm in his decision even if every inch of his body _screamed_ about how it was the _worst decision he had ever made ever_. “I’m going to the Doctor.” 

He passed by Nana Marigold, who was instructing Kenny on what she needed picking up from Counsellor Donovan’s small store. He didn’t look at the blonde as he passed, despite the fact that the blonde Prince definitely looked at him. 

He didn’t speak to anyone else until he made it to the medical tent, finding the Doctor there already with Butters by his side, the pair of them creating some salves together during the peace. It didn’t take long for them to notice the bleeding barbarian in the doorway. 

“I-I cut my leg,” Tweek spat out as quickly as he could to stop himself feeling like too much of a fool. “I need it healing.” 

The Doctor took him to a stretcher outside where he pushed up Tweek’s trousers further so they didn’t get in the way of his work. The wound was on his shin, bared for all to see as he walked through the camp and attracted a little following. Butters was on his other side, hands out and furrowed brow as Tweek expected. 

“How did this happen, Tweek?” 

Hazel eyes flickered around the ground. “I cut it. With a knife.” 

“Were you-an accident?” 

Tweek’s eyes narrowed. 

“I see,” the Doctor’s voice turned sour at the realisation. “You know I don’t usually indulge self-inflicted wounds, child.” 

“I’m not here for _your_ help.” 

The gossiping crowd around them fell quiet. He felt like he was going to regurgitate all his organs. 

“I’m here for Butters’ help.” 

It was clearly lost on the Paladin. Baby blues looked between Tweek and the Doctor with utter confusion, watching the silent standoff without knowing the significance at all. But the Doctor’s eyes closed as he let out a low sigh, relenting to the strange request from the young barbarian. 

“Alright. Next time how about you find a less dramatic way of getting your point across?” 

He was practically hyperventilating by the time Butters’ hands were on his shin, the man’s face not looking at him and thankfully not seeing the sheer terror written across his pale features. He barely noticed as Bebe joined the small group on the floor, wrapping a hand around Tweek’s and assuring him that he was going to be just fine in hopes of settling his nerves. 

It wasn’t until he locked eyes with the young Prince that his breathing finally settled, racing heart coming down somewhat as he found a focus point for his energy. The blue eyes were glittering as they always seemed to, so many emotions playing on his face that they hid his thoughts well. Open, yet unreadable. 

Until the blue eyes looked down, teeth poking out to bite down on rosy lips. A humble, passive look, that didn’t suit the Prince at all, strands of hair that didn’t fit in the decorative plait framing his face. 

Tweek didn’t notice the Paladin had finished until he was being addressed. He snapped his head round as Butters asked him to stand and see how it felt, Bebe by his side helping him to his feet. It hadn’t been that bad of a wound. Definitely looked worse than it was. He made sure of that. 

The blonde Paladin looked at him with a bright, sunshine smile. “I hope that’s alright for you, Tweek?” 

“Yes. Goodbye.” 

Bebe didn’t stop him as he gave a curt nod and began to walk away. Instead she turned to give Butters a real thank you, patting him on the back for his hard work. Tweek was too busy being concerned with the way his skin prickled from people staring at him. Too busy being concerned with getting away from the scene he’d caused. 

Not too busy that he didn’t glance at the Prince as he passed, the bowed head not moving an inch and not meeting Tweek’s eyes. 

It didn’t come up that day. He’d seen the Chief give him a disapproving look once during meal time, and Counsellor Donovan had asked him how his leg was doing while they were in the armoury together and he was helping put things away, but that was all he got. 

The gossip died down quickly too. Despite it being such a gossip hungry commune, they were respectful enough not to be too obvious about it in front of him. Clyde always had his back like that. 

When it came up it was while he was in his workshop, working on a new bow for himself. He tried to keep his tools kind of order while he worked, unlike the rest of his workshop, after the trouble Counsellor Donovan went to acquiring them for him. He wasn’t expecting the intruder and they were certainly light on their feet. 

“Thanks, for what you did for Butters.” 

Tweek startled at the statement, spinning round to see Kenny loitering in the doorway of his tent. “What?!” 

“With - letting him heal you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m busy.” 

Kenny gave a disbelieving look, one brow raised with a lopsided smile on his face. “Sure, ‘course.” 

“I don’t!” 

“Well, even if you didn’t do it intentionally…Butters really appreciates it,” Kenny continued. “He’s noticed people have been trusting him less. Having you do that for him really helped.” 

Tweek turned his head away in an attempt to hide the burning in his cheeks and busied himself fiddling about with various equipment on his desk. 

“You know, if you keep doing nice things for us like this I’ll start to think you like us.” 

“Stop thinking. You’re bad at it.” 

He was thankful he couldn’t see the warm smile that the Prince seemed to be fond of wearing. 

“You know things. About the surrounding land.” 

“Yes, I do. Human land, at least.” 

Tweek spun round, holding out a small basket filled with a load of crap he’d gathered. There were a couple of tools, a half finished bear he’d been carving. A knife that was meant to be going to Clyde. 

Kenny accepted the basket, glancing down at the contents with a quizzical look, before looking back to Tweek and waiting for some kind of instruction. 

“Go give this to Bebe.” 

“Is this…you trying to get rid of me?” 

“Yes. Now leave.” 

Kenny rolled his eyes. “You could just ask, you don’t have to send me on some wild goose chase.” 

“Bebe. Thanks, bye.” 

To his credit the Prince did as he was asked. Tweek waited a good twenty seconds before he left his desk to stalk the outsider, watching him move through the camp to where Bebe was. She was always with Counsellor Testaburger at this time of day, assisting with planning where and when they should move their camp to next. They had been there for a good few cycles. It was about time they moved along. 

He watched as Kenny interrupted their conversation to present the basket to Bebe. She looked down with a furrowed brow as she picked at the contents, mumbling something that was likely a thank you in all her politeness. Counsellor Testaburger immediately began to look round, no doubt to pinpoint exactly where Tweek was hiding. He chose that moment to duck behind the tent he was taking shade under. 

He let out a breath of relief as nothing happened. No angry redhead storming over to him to question to him, and no blondes with their prying noses. He’d supervised the delivery without even being-?! 

“Hey.” 

“ _Fuck! Shit!_ ” 

Clyde leant in close, poking his head round the edge of the tent. “Who’re we spying on?” 

“No one!” 

“Are you sure? Cause it kinda looks like we’re spying on someone.” 

“We’re not- _Clyde_!” 

The brown haired man looked over casually, far too used to startled exclamations by now. “Yeah?” 

“Go over there!” 

“Sure. Why?” 

“Bebe’s got your knife in that basket! Tell her I was having it sent to her!” 

“No problem!” 

He watched as Clyde sauntered over to where the trio were standing, a bright smile on his face. He immediately got Bebe’s attention, arms moving wildly as he explained himself, giving a small cry of victory when she presented the knife Tweek had made him. Clyde gave a quick thank you before he raced off elsewhere to test it out, probably requesting to be assigned a hunt. 

It was enough to have broken Bebe out of her confusion, shrugging her shoulders at something Counsellor Testaburger said. He could recite it word for word however, reading her lips and knowing it was something that Bebe and Clyde used a lot to excuse his behaviour. 

_I_ _dunno_ _,_ _it’s_ _Tweek_ _. He does_ _Tweeky_ _things._

It caused a pang in his chest, but it worked out in his favour this time, as the Councillor accepted it and continued to discuss their plans. Kenny spun on his heel and prepared to walk off and Tweek felt ready to _tear his hair out what was he doing?!_

He waved a hand wildly, capturing Kenny’s gaze. He gestured madly for Kenny to return, to turn round, to do _something_ to keep himself there. Kenny turned back round, glancing over his shoulder only once with narrowed eyes to Tweek. Bebe thankfully barely spared him a passing glance as she continued to discuss plans with the Councillor. 

It finally clicked for Kenny as Tweek saw him speak up. He could only hope that he was sharing his knowledge of the Kingdom and it’s surrounding land. 

It was about time. 

He crept away from the scene with full intention of going back to his work. Now that Kenny had been pawned off on Bebe and the Councillor, he wouldn’t have to be worried about being disturbed by the nosy, prying, charismatic former Princess. Instead he could put his full attention into what he was meant to be doing. 

He didn’t bat an eyelid when Bebe visited him later that day. He didn’t stop as he shuffled around the space in an attempt to clear up after himself. Her footsteps were easy to recognise with how purposeful and confidently she strode, yet with that same airy lightness that all the elves had. 

The way she arrived and came to a stop, not saying a word at first made Tweek feel like it was going to be a conversation he didn’t want to have. He waited for her to move first as he continued to very purposefully not look her way. 

“It was you who told Kenny to talk to us about where to move on to, wasn’t it?” 

Tweek spun round and scowled at his friend, work forgotten. “I did not!” 

“Then why was his timing so perfect? Delivering a basket of shit to me the same time I was having the meeting?” 

He didn’t have an excuse for that. 

“You’re allowed to make friends with him, you know. You don’t have to be so cagey all the time.” 

“I don’t _want_ to make friends with him!” Tweek insisted. “I want him to stop bugging me all the damn time! If you can give him a job to do he’ll finally leave me alone!” 

“That’s the most bullshit excuse I think I’ve ever heard from you.” 

Tweek let out a huff and went back to tidying his workspace. 

“He was helpful, though. We think we’ve found the route to take. We’ll be packing up camp come morning, and moving on.” 

He felt a smug sense of satisfaction at the knowledge that was thanks to him and his meddling. He quickly gave a silent prayer that no one else knew so they wouldn’t start expecting him to meddle. 

“Seriously though, maybe if he wants to make friends with you, you should give him a chance?” 

“I don’t make friends with liars.” 

“No, you just fight their corners, huh?” 

He shot her a scathing look. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll get out of your hair. Make sure you clean up good, alright? You know what Counsellor Donovan can be like when it’s time to move and the tools are in the wrong place.” 

\-- 

Moving the entire camp was a practiced exercise. The whole camp worked together to move the tents and caravans with a planned out routine. The doctor had enlisted Butters to help him prepare the medical supplies for moving, and when there was no clear mention of what Kenny was doing Tweek began to panic that the blonde would find his way to harass him once again. 

Councillor Donovan and Clyde were at the armoury when he arrived, wide smiles on their faces as they greeted him. Tweek resisted the urge to question them on any rumoured extra help they may receive. 

He was almost – _almost_ – disappointed when there was no noise. No extra hand. No annoying insect. 

When the blonde head appeared he felt a rush of energy and prepared himself to verbally tear Kenny a new one for disturbing them. 

He stopped as Bebe appeared behind him, a twinkle in her eyes as she scanned the room. “How are you doing for preparations?” 

“Fine,” Tweek spat out. “We don’t need help.” 

Her eyes snapped to him and smirk formed on her face. He’d fallen into her trap. “I’m glad to hear it. We’re a bit short on help, with me mentoring Kenny for this move.” 

Councillor Donovan finally stopped what he was doing to turn to them with a smile. “Oh? Are you assisting Councillor Testaburger with the move, Kenny?” 

“I am, yes. I’ve got quite a wide knowledge of the Kingdom, which I’m hoping will be useful.” 

“It would be! Maybe once we’ve moved Bebe could help you learn about how we scout. She’s an exceptional one herself.” 

Bebe wasn’t looking at them though. Her eyes were trained on Tweek, locked in a staring contest that he refused to back down from. 

“It’ll keep me out of Tweek’s hair, if nothing else,” Kenny said with a light-hearted chuckle. Tweek looked away in order to turn and hide the rise of colour on his cheeks. 

“I hope he doesn’t mind me stealing you from him!” Bebe teased, words laced with her victory. “Though he knows where you are if he needs you.” 

“Which I _won’t_.” 

“Sure. If you guys are doing okay, I’ll head on. Let us know if you need anything.” 

“We will, Bebe. Thank you.” 

The blonde pair left without another word, and thankfully neither Clyde nor his dad tried to talk to Tweek about the weirdness that had happened. He caught Clyde looking at him on occasion, the question that he wanted to ask hovering in the air unspoken. 

The rest of their preparations went by without a hitch. They were the second group packed, with most of their supplies having already been in the shop’s caravan. By the time they were all ready to start moving Tweek could spot Bebe and Kenny with Councillor Testaburger, speaking quickly amongst themselves with rapid arm movements. Whatever the Councillor said upset Bebe as her movements got wider and more furious, but he raised a hand and prevented any further argument. 

He turned and gave a simple nod to Kenny before he gestured for Bebe to follow. She turned with a tight smile, squeezing Kenny’s arm, before she followed. 

Tweek was left to stare at the former Princess, who stood alone as people continued to move around him. He clucked his tongue in annoyance. Councillor Testaburger could be a hard nut to crack. It was no surprise that not even the charms of a noble could do it in one day. 

“Kenny!” 

Tweek gave a shriek as Clyde’s voice boomed right next to him. He turned to land a punch in Clyde’s arm for scaring him. A common occurrence. 

But then the blonde was in front of them, blue eyes flickering between the pair with narrowed eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Do you wanna walk with us?” 

“That’d be nice.” 

Tweek couldn’t really argue with that usual soft smile that he gave. Hopefully having him here speaking to Clyde would be less painful than watching him wander on his own. 

Counsellor Donovan was quick to put Tweek to work saddling the horses ready to pull their cart which was loaded up. Tweek had a black cloak wrapped round his shoulders, covering the bag of his belongings on his back. 

Once they were walking with the others, the four of them set in a routine. Counsellor Donovan was stood with his son and Kenny, chattering away and making pleasantries as Tweek led the horse. He listened in on their conversation, brow furrowing as they explained how they had come from the Keep to the camp. 

“A good friend brought us here,” the Counsellor explained as they walked. “We had a good family name, but after Lady Donovan died…it was hard to keep up.” 

“That’s why the Chief came to you for knowledge on my family?” 

“Yes. It was important to know, when we lived there. I knew your parents.” 

Tweek glanced over his shoulder to see Kenny’s reaction. The eyes were wider, but he didn’t seem to break his dignified poker face. 

“They were kind. I didn’t know them personally, I may have been from a good family, but we weren’t that high on the food chain.” 

“It’s…quite a difference,” Kenny admitted. “Coming from the Keep to a barbarian camp. A different way of living.” 

“It’s not for everyone. It took Clyde a long time to adjust.” 

“Dad!” 

“It did!” Counsellor Donovan chuckled low. “I remember there was a time where you wouldn’t let go of Tweek’s hand whenever I left.” 

“I was like, nine.” 

“You were twelve.” 

Kenny gave an open laugh. Tweek turned back to look where he was going as he stumbled over a stray branch on the road. 

“I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of. If Tweek let me, I’d certainly never let go of his hand when Butters was busy.” 

Tweek’s shoulders hunched up round his ears as he attempted to hide the burning ends. He bit down on his lip to stop any outburst at the comment. 

Clyde saved him. “It’s alright, you can hold my hand instead, seeing as Tweek’s such a grumpy bastard.” 

The tone continued in a light-hearted manner. What Tweek quickly learnt was that Kenny’s humour was about as mature as Clyde’s: not at all, and Clyde definitely took after his father. None of them tried to engage Tweek in conversation. He was honestly just happy to guide the horse and listen. 

When they took a break Counsellor Donovan offered to change with Tweek in a way that made him feel like he couldn’t refused. Didn’t stop him trying. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Tweek, I know you don’t like new people, but-!” 

“I don’t like _liars_.” 

“-But I think they’re trying very hard. Give them a chance to make up for their mistake, yeah?” 

He grumbled under his breath before he dropped back to walk with Clyde, Kenny on the brunette’s other side. He wasn’t surprised when Bebe came peering round to do her usual checks and ensure everyone was alright. She gave him a tight squeeze on the shoulder before she disappeared again. 

It was kind of nice, having the extra person in their little group. Clyde was always so chatty, and Tweek sometimes struggled to keep up with it. To stay interesting. Kenny seemed to have no shortage of words to reply with. Yet, when Clyde would go to ask his dad something, or help with the horse, Kenny didn’t seem upset about the lack of conversation. He stood quietly, a smile on his face, as he walked in tandem with Tweek. 

It took the whole day to find their new camping grounds, meaning they had to set up in the dark. Kenny was whisked away by Bebe once again, leaving Tweek and the Donovan’s to set up their tents and the armoury on their own. It suited Tweek fine. He didn’t like to be disturbed when he had to set up his tent. 

The next day was a pleasant surprise. 

He was finishing getting himself ready when Bebe arrived at his tent, whisking him out and away with a big smile, promising that he would be pleased with their guest this time. It didn’t take long to figure out who the guest would be, if she was so happy to bring them together. 

The faded blue hat was the giveaway. Years later and he still wore that thing, clashing terribly with his brown cloak. He was sat round the logs that would be their fire pit, picking at his nails as he waited. When he looked up his eyes didn’t leave Tweek. 

“Here he is!” Bebe dropped him off with a bright smile. 

“Thanks, Bebe. I appreciate it.” 

“No problem. I’ll leave you two be, shall I?” 

Tweek rolled his eyes at the curly haired girl, but didn’t have the heart to dampen her spirits. Instead he turned to the guest with a scoff. His old friend who Bebe wished stayed around instead of off trying to become a Master Thief. 

“She never changes, huh?” 

“Never. No matter how hard I try.” 

“It’s been a while,” Feldspar said with a lopsided smile. “How’ve you been?” 

“Fine. Annoyed. Clyde is – _frustrating._ Moving was difficult.” 

It wasn’t. But he thinks it should’ve been. 

“Yeah, he can be. You just tell me if he’s getting too much and I’ll put him in his place. Give him a good smack.” 

“Thanks,” Tweek gestured for Feldspar to follow him, the pair moving away from the tribe as they continued to talk. 

Tweek asked him about the cities, about the human leaders and the Elven capital. He asked about the goings on of the Civilized folk, as he always did, and Feldspar answered each question without hesitation. Despite Bebe and Clyde both originally being from the Elven and Human cities, they never understood his distrust of them. His need to know what was going on. 

Feldspar did. But Feldspar had known him a lot longer than either Bebe or Clyde had. It was Feldspar who brought Clyde and his father to the barbarians, seeking Tweek out and explaining how his friends needed to escape the evil clutches of the Wizard King, who was steadily losing his mind. 

It was Tweek who first knew who Feldspar wanted to be when he grew up. Tweek who knew the troubles and dangers that Feldspar had almost failed to overcome when he originally started his mission to become a master thief. Before he became a thief of information, a bug on the wall of any castle or palace. 

It came as no surprise when the conversation headed to the territory of the Princess. Tweek confessed they’d heard of it already, and Feldspar expanded on what he already knew. The thief had known her, met her, and seen her special friendship with the Paladin. Watched the loyalty that he had for the royal woman. 

Confessed he had watched the pair escape, abandoning their life, but not seen where they had gone. He didn’t divulge what he was doing in the chaos that prevented him from finding out where she had gone. Tweek didn’t ask, but he could only imagine what would be more important than that sort of information. 

“The Drow Emperor plans on appealing for the Princess to go to him, and form an alliance.” 

That took Tweek by surprise. “An…alliance?” 

“Yes. He wants her support in taking down the Wizard King.” 

Tweek gnawed down on his lip at the news. “Shit.” 

“Do you know where she is?” 

He snapped his head up at the question. 

“The Princess?” 

Once upon a time, he would’ve trusted Feldspar. When he wasn’t a master thief, but was instead the young human boy from the woods. The citizen of Kupa Keep that always wandered a little too far from where was comfortable. When he wasn’t Feldspar. 

“No, I don’t. We ran into some people we thought might’ve been them, but they wouldn’t hang around.” 

Once, Tweek trusted a boy called _Craig_. But Craig was long gone, and while Feldspar was an invaluable source of information to trade, Tweek had learnt to be careful with what he traded back. 

“Alright.” 

The conversation continued from there. Tweek explained how the humans had gotten too close, and led to Bebe being injured. He left out the details of Butters helping, and played down her injury to explain her quick recovery. He explained their desire to move had been a caution, rather than a forced hand. 

He wasn’t sure how much Feldspar ever believed of what he said, or how much he could see through. Tweek wasn’t a bad liar, but Feldspar had trained to be astute. He never called him out on what he didn’t believe however. 

Eventually they arrived at the armoury, and the Donovan’s embraced their old friend and welcomed him in. Tweek could only hope that Clyde knew better than to out the former Princess and Paladin. He knew that Councillor Donovan was certainly smarter than that. 

He moved on, planning to spend some time with Bebe while the reunion happened in his own space. Before he had a chance to there were fingers clasped around his arm, dragging him from the clearing and into the gaps between the caravans. 

He turned to see the back of Kenny’s head. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Tweek snapped, tearing his arm away and rubbing the sore spot. 

“What did you say to him?!” 

Tweek startled at the anger in Kenny’s voice, backing up on impulse as the regal man towered over him. “Wha-who?!” 

“Feldspar,” the word was spat out like some kind of curse. “He works for the Wizard King!” 

“Don’t kid yourself. He works for anyone. If the Wizard King trusts him then he’s as stupid as he looks.” 

Kenny growled low. “If you told him-?!” 

“I didn’t tell him shit!” Tweek snapped back, shoving the man who was stepping far too close. “I told him we ran into two suspicious people and that they wouldn’t hang around!” 

Hesitation. Perfect. 

“After everything I’ve done for you, you think I’d just throw it out the window?!” he felt his confidence grow alongside his anger. “I _lied_ to one of my _best friends_ for you!” 

“You know I don’t trust easy. You know what that’s like.” 

He stood tall. “I do. So you better fucking appreciate how much trust I put in you, your _highness_.” 

Kenny’s mouth snapped shut as he bristled at the title. 

“The Drow Emperor is looking for the Princess. He wants to form an alliance to bring down the Wizard King.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“Feldspar told me. He trades information for our wares, so we can keep our people safe from you city folks.” 

Kenny turned his head. At least he wasn’t fighting anymore. 

“You chose me to be your companion. The least you can do is fucking treat me like it.” 

Silence fell across them as Tweek continued to glower at the other blonde. The blue eyes wouldn’t meet his own, which Tweek was coming to learn as a sign that he felt ashamed of what he’d said. He never refused to meet someone’s eyes unless he regretted something. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Whatever,” Tweek brushed it off quickly. “We need to change your look.” 

The blue eyes looked over, finally. 

“You’re too obvious.” 

“I agree,” Kenny confessed as he ran a hand down the long plait that fell over his shoulder. “I’ve spent my whole life grooming myself into the perfect princess. The idea of being anything else, is…difficult. But necessary.” 

“Come with me.” 

They settled down in Tweek’s tent, him bossing the royal to sit down and stay still while he searched through his tools. It didn’t take him long to find the knife he usually used for his own hair, approaching the tense man slowly. 

“It won’t hurt.” 

A small chuckle. “I’m aware. I…trust you. With this.” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat before he gripped the base of the braid and brought the knife under it. 

It was a painless procedure. He dropped the end of the braid, and it hit the floor with a heavy whoosh. He attempted to make the pretty man look still somewhat presentable, taking more care in styling his hair than Tweek took with his own. A couple of woven braids round the sides to keep it out his face would suit the distinguished man. 

“Maybe I should grow a beard,” Kenny mused. “That’d really throw them off my trail.” 

Tweek snorted at the very idea. “Learn not to walk like a girl, first.” 

Kenny was thankful when they finished, running a hand over the small plaits threaded in the side and back. There was a ghost of a smile when he looked down at the braid, giving it the tiniest kick. Tweek pursed his lips. 

“It can’t stay here.” 

“I don’t want it to stay anywhere,” Kenny muttered. “But I know hair burns quickly.” 

It was how Bebe found them not long after, sat round a small fire out of the way of the campsite. She had the look on her face of someone about to scold them for being children, until she got a proper look at Kenny. 

He stood with a clear intent to stand more like a man. It made Tweek give an ugly snort. 

“You look wonderful,” she complimented with a wide smile. “Is this what you disappeared to do? Get a haircut?” 

“Yeah, after Feldspar arrived…I thought it might be best to make sure I wouldn’t be as easily recognised at first glance.” 

“A wise decision. The doctor is arranging to have his and Butter’s dinner in the medical tent tonight, while we have a guest. Do you want to join them?” 

“Yes, I will.” 

It was too excitable that evening to notice Butters and Kenny’s disappearance. His evening was spent as all his evenings where Feldspar visited went: sat round the fire till late chattering between themselves and Clyde, Bebe stopping by for a brief visit. The good friend that had brought the Donovan’s to the barbarians was usually welcome. 

He stayed in Clyde’s tent, after an awkward questioning from the brunette over who he wanted to room with. Insisting he didn’t mind if he chose to go with Tweek. It was a common dance between them ever since they were teens. 

There was the noise of hit tent opening, and someone shaking him awake first thing in the morning. He turned over to see stormy eyes and dark hair hovering over him, a muted smile and a nasally voice. 

“I’m off.” 

“When are you back?” 

“Whenever our paths cross.” 

Tweek grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously insulting. 

“See you around, Tweek.” 

He disappeared as quickly as he came and Tweek fell back into the world of dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I FINISHED THIS IN NOVEMBER. Nanowrimo got me all shades of fucked up.

A few days went with little influence. Kenny’s new look seemed to affect more than just how he presented himself, as people in the clan began to react differently also. It was a clear change for them to see. Easy to understand. Easy to appreciate. 

Butters was just as thrilled, beaming smiles and kind words about his Prince’s style change. A couple of wary compliments to Tweek. The timid healer never seemed to know how to act around him. 

“It’s because he doesn’t know where he stands with you,” Bebe told him with a roll of her eyes. “If you’d just make up your mind and either be friends with them or not-!” 

“I’m _not_ friends with them.” 

“You sure act like you are.” 

Kenny became busier, spending a lot of his time with the red and gold beauty that was Bebe. Tweek took the blessed silence while he could. He doubted it would last for long. 

It didn’t. 

It was first thing in the morning. He was asleep when it happened, and it happened fast. He sprang awake as soon as he heard the first shout, shooting out the tent to see what was happening. 

There was a woman lying on the blankets that made up the communal eating area, caked in blood and dirt with an expensive dress in tatters around her thin frame. He rushed to grab his bow to join the scouts in ensuring the nearby area was safe as a first priority. 

He didn’t make it out the tent before there was a taller blonde blocking his way, blue eyes wide and lips pursed as he pushed Tweek back into his tent. 

“Wait.” 

Kenny ushered Butters into the tent behind him, instructing him to stay calm and sit down while he spoke to Tweek. He gestured towards the tent door and Tweek took the lead to peer through the canvas out to the scene in front with Kenny. The doctor had joined the woman now as people buzzed around him offering help or consulting with the Chief. 

“You know her?” 

Kenny kept close, his breath ghosting across Tweek’s ear. “That’s Lady Heidi, of the Wizard King’s court. She’ll recognise me in an instant. Or, well, not me maybe, but Butters.” 

“And if she recognises Butters it’s not hard to guess the Princess would be here too.” 

Kenny nodded and the pair continued to watch the bustle happening outside. 

“What do we do?” 

“I don’t know. I need to keep my head down. We need to find out why she’s here. She looks…rough.” 

“Do you trust her?” 

Kenny’s face scrunched up. “I pity her. She was the Wizard King’s mistress, and I think they loved each other dearly. But he was awful to her. Treat her like shit. It…broke something in her, while I was there. She was so smart, but when he got his hands on her…it was like she became someone else, sometimes.” 

“You don’t think he’s sent her to look for you, do you?” 

“Definitely not. He’d never let her leave his sight. Someone might whisk her away if he did.” 

Tweek turned to look at Kenny but was caught off guard by the closeness of the man. The blue eyes weren’t looking at him, and there was a rare moment of pure honest emotion on the blonde’s face. His brows were pulled together and his lips pursed, scowling across to the strange woman. There was something charming about it. 

Kenny looked down at him and whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he realised Tweek was already looking at him. 

“I’ll-uh- _shit-_!” Tweek cleared his throat. “I’ll go over. See what I can find out from the Chief.” 

“That’s a good plan. I’ll stay here with Butters, if that’s alright?” 

“Yes.” 

He ducked out of his tent and raced to the Chief, glancing down at the pitiful lady who was stirring on the floor. Her cheeks were stained with tears and dirt, eyes puffy and red, and her decorated clothes had been torn in places. However she had got here hadn’t been pleasant that was for sure. As he approached the doctor managed to get the woman into a sitting position. 

“Chief, I need to speak to you.” 

He nodded and took Tweek’s lead. 

They left her with the Doctor and put enough distance that they could still see the pair without being heard. The Chief turned to Tweek expectantly, who launched into the explanation of what Kenny had told him. The fear that he may be caught. 

“Her injuries are real,” the Chief said. “She has only spoke of her escape, and questioned if they followed her. The scouts are searching.” 

“Do you think she’s going to tell the Wizard King we have Kenny?” 

The Chief furrowed his brow. “I don’t know, but…” 

He didn’t want to turn her away. He never wanted to turn people away. 

“Kenny and Butters should stay low while we decide what to do.” 

“I’ll let them know.” 

“It will be tough to lay low in such a small commune. Keep them with you.” 

Of _course_ he would. 

Kenny and Butters were still in his tent, whispering between themselves with their heads together. They snapped their heads to him as he entered, looking for guidance of some kind. 

It put him on edge. He didn’t like it. 

“You have to lay low. They don’t know what to do yet.” 

Butters knocked his knuckles together. “Oh, gosh, alright. I think we can do that. How are we – is she going to stay with the Doctor?” 

“What?” 

Kenny put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, alright? See what they say before you go asking those questions.” 

Tweek gave a noise of frustration as he went to his workbench, searching around for something to do. The whispering behind him had started again, but it didn’t stop him finding what he needed. He pulled out his own and a spare with a hiss of victory. 

“What is it?” 

He turned to brandish two archery bows. 

“Archery?” 

“Can you?” 

Kenny gave a coy smile. “I’ve been known to.” 

“Butters?” 

The young Paladin gave a strained smile. “I can’t, myself, but I’d be happy to come look out for you both.” 

“Great. Come on then. Let’s keep away from Lady Heidi.” 

They equipped themselves with arrows and left his tent, moving swiftly to avoid being caught by the Lady in question. Thankfully he was far enough away from the main area that they would be safe. 

They made their way through the forest, unsure about how far away they should go. How safe it would be, if anyone would’ve followed her this far. Hopefully they would be safe for now. 

“Here,” Tweek decided, observing the layout of the trees. “This.” 

Kenny came to a stop next to him. “You want to use them as targets?” 

“Yes.” 

“Very well,” he nodded, withdrawing an arrow from his quiver. “Go.” 

They spent some time shooting. Butters seemed quite content to sit and watch them. As they all became more comfortable in the knowledge that they weren’t going to be interrupted their silence was broken. 

Butters would cheer for them as they landed their shots, and Kenny... 

Kenny began to throw taunts in his direction. 

“Surely, that’s not all you’ve got?” Kenny barbed with a smile. “You make weapons, but can’t use them?” 

“I can use them fine!” Tweek snapped out with a flush. 

Kenny gave a soft hum as he withdrew another arrow, lining up a shot. Tweek watched as he released a breath and fired, following the arrow straight to – 

It slid up next to the one before, grazing the edge and taking off a thin strip of wood. 

“I thought you might be upset if I ruined one of your arrows, so I went for ‘close to’ instead of ‘split’.” 

Tweek moved fast. He took an arrow, lined up a shot towards the top of the trees, and listened. 

He fired, arrow disappearing into the leaves. 

The three of them waited for a few moments before a _thunk_ sounded and a bird fell from the sky. He stood tall, puffing out his chest with pride at the knowledge he succeeded. That trick…didn’t always work. 

Butters spun to them both before either could comment, soft blue eyes wide and a sweet smile across his face as he spoke. “Gosh, Tweek, that was some mighty fine shooting!” 

“I’ll say,” Kenny agreed with a smirk. “Was that skill, or dumb luck?” 

“What, did they not teach you to shoot at moving targets in your castle prison?” Tweek sniped. 

“They didn’t, funnily enough. Though that doesn’t mean I can’t.” 

“Maybe we should,” Tweek moved forward to retrieve his arrow and the dead bird. “It would give us something to take home to the camp.” 

“I suppose if we’re going to need to stay low, it would be good to have our own food supply,” Kenny agreed. 

They spent the better part of the day hunting. Butters was the most conversational of the three of them, chattering away in a manner that reminded Tweek a little bit of Clyde. Happy to talk, even if he wasn’t exactly getting a response. Kenny was kind enough to humour him, asking the right questions in the right places. 

It was…a little admirable, he would reluctantly admit. The way that Kenny was so graceful when dealing with people. So capable. It wasn’t something he could imagine being able to do. It wasn’t something he needed to do, yet… 

Maybe it would be nice to do. 

He suffered through spending time with them both, and by the end he didn’t notice how much they had drawn him into their socialisation. Kenny was including him in talking without thinking much about it. He wasn’t thinking much about it, either. It made the day go quicker if nothing else. 

They arrived back at the camp with five birds, wood pigeons, which Butters and Tweek had skinned and gutted. It was the first time in a while Kenny had actively turned his nose up at a task, and while he seemed willing to attempt it, Butters was quick to step in. 

“You caught them, least I can do is help prepare them!” 

They headed straight for Tweek’s tent, and he instructed the pair to remain there and not touch anything, other than the cleaning supplies for the arrows. They seemed to understand. 

He moved through the camp, searching for the Chief. It was Councillor Testaburger he found first, brows pulled together looking a little prickly. It was a look he wore well. 

“Is she still here?” 

He didn’t question Tweek’s lack of decorum. Instead he smoothed out his frown and turned his blue eyes to the blonde. “She is. She’s with the doctor right now, getting looked over. The Chief said you spoke to him.” 

“I did.” 

The redhead nodded. “I think she’ll stay, for a short while. I don’t know how to feel about it. I know we shouldn’t judge them, but…” he sighed out. “I fear they’ll bring their fighting to us. We work so hard to provide a place safe from it all. Where we don’t meddle with the issues of the city folk.” 

Tweek clenched his fists. 

“You fought for Kenny and Butters to stay.” 

He nodded. 

“Would you fight for her, too?” 

He grimaced. “I’m…scared. Of the Wizard King. What if you’re right? What if taking the three of them…” 

“But can we turn her away, if we didn’t turn them away?” 

“What if she’s a trap?” 

The man pursed his lips. “I think that’s why Chief has suggested they be kept apart, for now. Till we know what she plans to do. She’s very injured.” 

It made sense. 

“He said they’re staying with you?” 

Tweek pulled a face. 

“I know it’s been a while since you had to share your space, but you might enjoy the company.” 

“How long till he decides if she should stay?” 

“I would say tomorrow. He wants her to rest this evening, and confer with the others.” 

There were a million and one questions he wanted to ask. Would Councillor Testaburger argue for her to go? Will he use it as a reason as to why they should not accept anyone, and keep their gates closed? What would happen to the Paladin and the Princess, who had already had the welcoming ceremony? 

“It won’t be an easy decision,” the redhead said, placing a hand on Tweek’s shoulder and squeezing. “But I trust the Chief. Whatever he decides, it will be right.” 

Tweek _trusted_ the Chief. It left him a very awkward conversation to have, though. 

He attempted to psyche himself up as he headed back to his tent. At the door he attempted to shake his nerves out through his hands and sucked in a deep breath before opening the tent. Kenny and Butters were still there, sat on the floor together. 

His tent was…small, for three people, but big for one. His bed, a low table where the two of them were sat, and a chest he used to store his possessions. His favourite weapons, ones he didn’t want to part with. A rug that had been Bebe’s gift to him one year, to make it more ‘homely’. It was a nice choice. It suited him. 

“You’re staying here.” 

He blurted the words out and from the looks of confusion that he received, it wasn’t understood. He groaned. 

“The Chief has asked me to let you stay in my tent. So, you’re staying here. Seeing as I’m one of your companions.” 

Butter’s eyes cast down to the table, and Kenny’s flickered over to give him a concerned look. Tweek didn’t have to ask to know what the Paladin was upset about. 

“She’s with the doctor right now. I don’t know how long for.” 

“Thank you, Tweek,” Kenny said, soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We appreciate you looking after us. Again.” 

“Gosh, we do!” Butters jumped in. “I don’t mean to look all ungrateful or nothing, I’m just a bit…sad, that I’ll have to stay away from the medical tent for a while. I felt like I was really earning my keep, y’know?” 

Tweek turned away, feeling uncomfortable seeing the pale blue eyes looking so pathetic. 

“It’s alright, the Doctor knows how hard you’ve been working. I’m sure he doesn’t mind you taking a breather to keep yourself safe,” Kenny reassured. “Besides, I’m sure there’s not…things we can do to help Tweek, right?” 

Snapping his head back in the direction of the two hopefuls on the floor he wondered if the Chief had given him more work than he initially thought. 

\--

Two days later had him hiding amongst the leaves of a tree, close enough he could see camp and far enough that he could pretend it didn’t exist. 

It had been…exhausting. They were both so eager to make sure they paid back for ‘generosity’ that he wasn’t exactly freely giving. They had managed to keep Heidi to one section of the camp, round with the Doctor and avoiding any space Tweek frequented. That didn’t include the main campfire. 

It did include the Donovan’s space, which meant that he did get breaks. Clyde was always overly friendly with everyone, and the Paladin and Princess were no different. He forced them to ditch ‘Tweek the workaholic’ to take breaks and hang out with him outside the camp, though Butters was marginally more willing than Kenny. 

He groaned and covered his eyes as he thought of the royal man, feeling his stomach begin to do strange fluttering motions. _Kenny_. 

“Thought I might find you up here.” 

He pulled the arm that was covering his eyes back just enough to look over at the woman approaching. Bebe was jumping between the branches with all the grace that elves were known for, an amused smile on her face as she settled on one next to where he lay. 

“How’s having tent-mates going?” 

Tweek shot Bebe a scathing look. “This is your doing.” 

“It’s not!” there was laughter in her voice. “I told you, you keep acting like their friend. The Chief thinks you are.” 

“Well he’s wrong.” 

“I know. So, how is it?” 

Tweek let out a frustrated huff as he thought about the way Butters was always so skittish, yet exuded a sunshine disposition that made him way to protect him and also punch him. Thought about the way Kenny was ever present and always pushing a little bit too far. Trying to find out what his ticks were. Bordering on a weird flirting dance. 

He flushed hard at the very idea of Kenny and _flirting_ and _dance_. 

“That well, huh?” 

“Stop it!” he hissed out through gritted teeth. “I’m – it’s weird. I haven’t had to share my tent with anyone since…” 

“Wendy left?” 

He looked up at her chocolatey eyes. A smile on her face, despite the hurt behind it. 

“It is weird, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. It is.” 

Bebe brushed blonde locks over her shoulder. “But it’s not a bad thing. Having company. And you always complain you don’t trust them. Now you can monitor them constantly.” 

“I just want Butters to go back to working with the Doctor. He talks too much.” 

“And Kenny?” 

Tweek hesitated. 

Bebe’s eyebrows rose as a smile settled on her face. 

“He can go die.” 

“There’s no shame in warming up to him,” Bebe’s voice curled with something suggestive. “If you’re not _friends_ you could be-?!” 

“Stop,” Tweek sprang into a sitting position and pointed at her. “Stop right there.” 

Her Cheshire cat smile widened. 

“That’s gross.” 

“It’s perfectly natural. You spend a lot of time together.” 

“Not optionally!” 

She rolled her eyes. “Well, you’ll be glad to hear I’ll be borrowing him for a while then.” 

“Why?” 

“Does it matter?” she poked. He flushed. She kept talking anyway. “I’ve been training him to scout. I need to talk him through his first mission, tell him he needs to pick someone to accompany him.” 

Tweek’s brows pulled together. “He needs better markings for that. His are all...delicate.” 

She agreed with him on that one. 

It was later that day where Bebe took Kenny to Councillor Testaburger to receive his first scouting mission. Though it was more that the Councillor was brought to them, with Kenny still being restricted to only half the camp. 

He briefed Kenny on what would happen; how he needed to pick someone he trusted to accompany him and support him on how barbarians do things, and that it would be quite a routine, basic mission that they performed daily. 

He would be keeping Heidi inside while Kenny was out picking his second, to give him freedom to move. Suggested Butters also took the opportunity to stretch his legs. 

“You’ll leave tomorrow at dawn,” Councillor Testaburger explained. “So take the rest of the day to pick, and prepare overnight.” 

“Is Lady Turner inside already?” 

“Yes, you’re free to roam to your heart’s desire!” 

Kenny and Butters exchanged a wide grin. 

“Don’t forget to pick your second in your excitement!” Councillor Testaburger emphasised, though there was a smile on his face. “I’m not afraid to send you on your own if you’re not careful.” 

“Before you ask, I can’t take you,” Bebe said. “I know I’ve been training you, but you’re meant to pick someone you haven’t gone with for your first.” 

“No,” the councillor said. “You’re just incapable of letting someone else take the reins.” 

Tweek on the other hand took the chance to enjoy some peace and quiet in his own fucking tent for once. 

He was halfway through sorting the contents of his chest, trying to find something to entertain himself with, when Kenny returned. It had gone dark outside and the temperature had cooled off, though the door to his tent fluttered shut behind Kenny. Tweek’s brows pulled together as he wondered where Butters was creeping around. 

The blonde stood in the doorway, disgruntled look on his face with his arms crossed, not meeting Tweek’s gaze. Tweek narrowed his eyes at the peculiar behaviour and shut the chest he was in front of before standing, moving to be in front of Kenny. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before Kenny spoke. 

“I…have made a decision, though I feel like you’ll say no.” 

“Probably,” Tweek agreed. “What is it?” 

“I want you to be my second.” 

Tweek startled at the request. 

“He said to pick someone I trust, so,” Kenny gestured. “I trust you. Bebe is a no go, and Clyde is…spending a lot of time with Lady Turner, it seems.” 

“What?” Tweek startled. “He is?” 

“I got the impression he was a sucker for a pretty face.” 

Tweek gave a low growl of disapproval. 

“So, would you do it?” 

“Be your second?” 

Kenny nodded, blue eyes staring right back at Tweek. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, and scowled as he looked away. 

“Fine.” 

A smile began to light up the blue eyes. “Really?” 

“Yes,” he hissed out. “I’m your companion. I’m not going to abandon you.” 

“Thanks, Tweek.” 

“Is Butters still out?” 

Kenny nodded. “He is. Do you want me to leave you in peace?” 

“It’s fine,” Tweek muttered with a shrug. 

“Well, there’s food out by the campfire,” Kenny suggested. “We can go, if you’d like?” 

He agreed. 

They enjoyed the food in mostly peace, the noise of the others filling their silence. Kenny had a smile on his face as he watched some of the others dancing together after the food was finished, and Tweek couldn’t help but feel a fondness towards his fellow barbarians at the sight. 

Eventually he announced they should go to bed if they needed to do a scouting mission in the morning, and Kenny followed him back to the tent. 

Sleep didn’t come easily. 

He hadn’t gone on a scouting mission in a while, not with someone else, not at the behest of one of the Councillors. He was a little nervous to get in Kenny’s way. He knew that the way he conducted himself wasn’t exactly orthodox, and didn’t lend itself well to teamwork. 

His nerves frustrated him. They always kept him awake. 

He rolled over on the bedroll, only to find the person on the opposite side of the tent already facing him. The two rolls that they’d squeezed in for Kenny and Butters where were Wendy’s was when she had lived in the camp. The thought caused a pang in his heart, but… 

Maybe it was nice, being able to roll over and remember that he wasn’t on his own. Looking across the way to see another face, calm and asleep. 

It was no wonder that Kenny had successfully posed as a woman for so long. He had a pretty face and was well groomed, though Tweek wasn’t sure if that was out of habit. Even with his hair cut shorter, it was long enough that it cascaded over his face, now void of the markings that he chose to wear as a barbarian. 

Delicate nose. Freckled cheeks. The soft rise and fall of his blanket as he breathed. 

Tweek flushed and turned away, rolling all the way back over till he was facing the wall of his tent. 

Sleep caught up to him eventually, though not fast enough. 

The morning brought the pair of them to an early start. Tweek had to kick Kenny awake, instructing him to sit down at the low table so Tweek could help him with his paint. 

He brushed across in bold, distinct lines. Kenny sat and allowed it to happen with his eyes closed. Tweek tried not to focus too much on the way the blonde lashes lay against his cheeks. 

“Do I look less delicate now?” 

“Yes,” Tweek confirmed. “More like a scout.” 

Kenny’s lips tugged upwards in amusement. “Shall we go get our mission?” 

Tweek stood and gestured for Kenny to lead the way. 

The camp was still quiet, with few people up and awake for that time of day. They found Councillor Testaburger easily, who greeted them with a smile, complimenting Kenny on his paint choice. He noted that some people chose different patterns for different days. It was the sort of thing that suited the royal chameleon. 

Their mission started as he expected. Kenny would look to him at first for approval on decisions, but he would simply shrug it off. 

“You’re the leader,” Tweek replied. “This is your mission.” 

Once he started, the confidence rose, and he began to lead with much more grace than Tweek expected. 

He found it peculiar, how Kenny always seemed to defer to him or Bebe for judgement. For a Princess, a royal leader, he didn’t seem as proactive as expected. Then again, judging by the way he described his growing up in the castle…he probably wasn’t trained like royals normally would be. 

Seeing him spread his wings a little was nice. It suited him. 

They had nearly done their sweep before anything happened, and it did in an instant. 

Kenny turned to him with a smile and opened his mouth to speak before people dropped around them from the trees. One landed directly behind Tweek, who didn’t have time to react before a hand met the back of his head, and his world turned black. All he managed to find time for was to register the look of horror on Kenny’s face. 

\--

When he came to, his face was pressed against the grass and the sky was dark. He stirred and forced himself onto his hands and knees, though his world started spinning as he did. 

“Slow down,” cooed a familiar voice as hands settled on his back and shoulders. “Take your time, you’re okay.” 

“Shit,” Tweek gasped out, staring down at the grass as he tried to give his brain time to catch up. “What-what happened?” 

“Elves.” 

When he looked up, it was to see the door of a cage. 

The yellowing wood that made up the cage was typically elven, down to the special vines that wrapped the door locked closed. Beyond that he could see a camp set up, out of their way, leaving them forgotten to the side. Whatever they’d been captured for, it wasn’t important enough to keep them looked to closely. From what he could see, only one elf was out, and while he was facing them round a campfire, he wasn’t giving them much attention. 

“Do they know-?” 

“No,” Kenny’s voice aired again, fingers twitching against his back. “That’s not why we were captured. They asked me a couple of questions about if we’d seen the Princess, and then started to grill me on human lands and where she could’ve been.” 

“First question on everyone’s lips, apparently.” 

He finally met Kenny’s eyes. The blonde turned away. 

“Look at me.” 

Nothing. 

“Hey,” Tweek shoved him. “Look at me!” 

“Tweek, stop-?” 

“Why are you looking all guilty?” he asked, not pausing to question it. “It’s written all over your face.” 

“This…is my fault. I knew you wouldn’t be the best pick. You’re not a scout.” 

Tweek spluttered. “I’ve – I was scouting when I met you! I scout plenty!” 

“On your own, yeah. You’re safe. You don’t take missions like the others do, do you?” 

He narrowed his eyes. 

“You set up perimeters and check them. But…for you to take my lead? On a scouting mission from the Councillor?” 

“Just because it’s different doesn’t mean I can’t do it.” 

“You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me.” 

“You don’t get to blame yourself!” Tweek insisted as he stood. “Yeah maybe we weren’t – the best pair, whatever, but they wouldn’t let you take Bebe and Clyde’s being a fucking idiot and – who else? Who else did you ask?” 

“Nelly.” 

Tweek snapped his head round to Kenny, eyes wide at the admittance. “What?!” 

The blue eyes were staring at the ground to the cage, smooth skin marred with the creases of shame. “I requested Nelly to accompany me.” 

It made sense. They both had orc heritage, giving them a blood tie, and where Kenny was skilled with a bow Nelly was exceptional at close combat. A good mesh of skills. Which begged the question of why it wasn’t _Nelly_ sat with Kenny, instead of Tweek. 

“She refused.” 

“She – but – _why_?!” 

Kenny gave an empty laugh. “She didn’t want to accompany me. Said she didn’t know when I’d just throw her under the bus, like I do with everyone.” 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!” 

“She thinks Butter’s to be innocent,” he explained. “And while she believes what I have told you all, she also believes that I am only alive through sacrificing those around me.” 

Nelly had never been fond of the idea of royalty. She had a poor opinion of them, declaring that simply being born into a ruling family didn’t give you the right to lead a people. But he imagined that this was because of more than just Kenny’s former status. 

“Perhaps she’s right. Perhaps I do just sacrifice those around me, and I just…don’t realise it.” 

Tweek got to his feet and began to inspect the cage they were being held in. It was strong, not something they’d be able to break out of with their bare hands. They’d need to be smart about this if they wanted to escape and get back to the tribe. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Planning,” Tweek grit through his teeth. “We have to get out of here and warn the Chief that the elves are becoming more aggressive.” 

“This…is unusual, then?” 

“Elves leave us alone. Most people leave us alone,” Tweek explained. “If they didn’t capture us for…a specific reason, then yes, it’s unusual.” 

Kenny stood with a determined expression and a hand to his chest. “Tell me what you need, and I will do it.” 

Tweek tried to ignore the warmth that spread through him at the knowledge Kenny was so open to trust his orders and instead focused on figuring out a way out of this mess. 

The cage was well made. Sturdy. He knew the material, and knew that it would be difficult to break. He didn’t have the muscle mass for it, and neither did Kenny. 

“Once upon a time I would just – seduce my way out of a cage,” Kenny growled as he looked around for anything to help. “I may think the way men would look at me to be degrading, but it made this easier.” 

“Until they got too handsy.” 

“Yes, until then.” 

“There’s no way we can brute force this,” Tweek muttered, instead turning his attention to the lock that kept them secure. A fancy knot of a vine native to the elven kingdom. “And this faces the outside. I don’t have nails. It’d be difficult.” 

“I do,” Kenny offered. “I can try. It’s just doing it without being noticed.” 

“We could also dig our way out, but that takes a long time.” 

“It’s pretty noticeable, too.” 

Tweek pulled back from the door and gestured. “I’ll let you try. They’ll be back soon, so-?” 

Before he could step forward to take Tweek’s place, someone had moved through the shadows to stand in front of the cage, the glint of a dagger the only warning they got. Tweek took a step back to prepare himself. 

The vines dropped. The door opened. The cloaked figured gestured for them both to leave. 

Tweek wasted no time. He grabbed Kenny’s wrist and pulled him forward, darting out the cage and following the cloaked figure towards the edge of the forest. They stuck low to the ground; no way would three humans outrun elves in the tree tops. 

The hood was definitely hiding human ears, because Tweek knew who this was. The cloak was familiar. The dagger was familiar. Even under the cover of darkness, he wouldn't mistake it. 

None of them spoke as they ran. He didn’t know how long passed, but he felt his chest burn as his breathing got heavy. He could hear Kenny behind him panting, their hands clasped together tightly as they tried to help each other keep up with the shadow in front of them. They didn’t slow down until he did. 

Brown cloak slowed down as they got closer to a river and finally turned round to face them. Stormy eyes looked back at Tweek and he finally lowered the hood to reveal his jet-black hair and strong jaw. It wasn’t the first time that Feldspar had been the one to save him from something. 

He gave them a chance to catch their breath before he spoke. 

“Are you alright?” 

Tweek nodded and spoke despite the pain in his chest. “Yes. Fine. They took our weapons.” 

“You can make new ones.” 

“I _liked_ those ones.” 

The man rolled his eyes. 

Tweek turned to Kenny to address him for the first time. “You’re slow.” 

“You’d think I was used to running for my life.” 

“Tweek…” 

They looked up to the thief, who had narrowed his eyes on Kenny. Tweek felt his heart jump into his throat. Panic. 

“Have you…dressed the Princess up as a boy?” 

The blondes both spluttered at the accusation. Tweek felt a rush of panic as he tried to decide exactly how to handle the situation, knowing that he had to prevent the information from getting to the Wizard King. Kenny seemed positively offended. 

“I _am_ a boy!” 

“But you’re definitely the Princess,” Feldspar noted. “No amount of barbarian paint will cover that up.” 

“I-?!” 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” 

Feldspar’s eyes widened as they landed on Tweek. Tweek, who’s voice was nothing short of pleading. 

“Please, I-I don’t want the clan to be tied up in…in the war.” 

Grey eyes narrowed. 

“I’ll do anything, I just want us to be safe. Please, Craig.” 

He finally looked away at the sound of his name with a twisted face. “Low blow.” 

Yes, maybe it was. 

“You have the Paladin, too?” 

“Yes. We do.” 

“And what about Lady Turner?” Feldspar pressed. 

He grimaced. 

“It’s not me telling him that’s going to get you caught, if you keep taking in such high standing nobles.” 

It felt like a scolding more than advice. 

Feldspar let out a low sigh. “C’mon. Let’s start moving. I’ll get you back to camp.” 

“Why?” 

All eyes turned to Kenny, who had taken a step back from Feldspar. Tweek remembered Kenny explaining how he found it difficult to trust, and in that moment, he saw it written all over the delicate face. 

“What will this cost us?” 

“It won’t cost you anything.” 

“I’ve never known you to assist without proper compensation,” Kenny pressed. “I’ve seen you operate within the castle, for and against the King. You expect me to believe you’d help us out of the goodness of your heart?” 

“I’m helping Tweek out of the goodness of my heart,” Feldspar clarified. “You just happen to be with him.” 

Kenny’s eyes narrowed further, glancing from Feldspar to Tweek. 

“What can I say? I’ve got a soft spot for him.” 

Tweek couldn’t bring himself to meet Kenny’s gaze at that admission. Instead he followed Feldspar without question and hoped that his embarrassment wasn’t showing on his face. 

They chose to have a break half way, as Feldspar identified some wild plants they could use to eat. With some light questioning he got out both the blondes that neither of them had eaten since captured. He suggested a short break wouldn’t put them in too much danger. 

It became clear the reason he wanted them to stop when he started to talk, separating the veg and preparing it lightly. 

“They know you have Lady Turner.” 

Tweek grimaced at the words, eyes focused on the way Feldspar’s knife moved around the plants to remove roots. “How?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if the Wizard King has just assumed you do. He’s become paranoid. Thinks you have the Princess too. Thinks you’re conspiring to overthrow him.” 

“We’ve never set foot in his land and now he thinks we-?!” 

Feldspar held up a hand. Tweek huffed, but snapped his mouth closed. 

Kenny finally spoke up from his side. “The Wizard King has always been paranoid. Sometimes it’s not without reason. He has a lot of enemies, so often the people he thinks want to poison him probably actually do want to poison him.” 

“He won’t stop till he has Lady Turner back. He seems more upset about her than he did the Princess, honestly.” 

“He won’t want Heidi to be killed. As much as he was threatened by me, he didn’t care about my wellbeing. He does with her.” 

“I wasn’t able to get anything else. Whatever he’s planning he’s keeping close.” 

Tweek gnawed down on his lip as he tried to create some kind of plan in his brain. They needed to tell the Chief, as soon as possible. Moving was a must; they may have only been in this spot for a few moons, but there was no way it would be safe to house a fugitive if the Wizard King was already suspicious of them without moving constantly. It wouldn’t be the first time. He remembered when he was much younger and Clyde first arrived, a crying child with is father, and they were unable to settle properly for months. 

“Thank you, Feldspar. Your information is priceless.” 

Feldspar nodded to Kenny at his words, but Tweek wasn’t quite paying attention. 

“I have an offer for you that may be of interest, should you wish. You had said the Elven King was looking for me?” 

“Yes. He wants to make an alliance.” 

“I’d have you take me to the King. I don’t know what use he thinks I could be, but I’m willing to try.” 

“It’ll mean leaving the camp. You can’t be a barbarian and have an alliance.” 

“I know, but-?” 

“Wait,” Tweek zoned back in, eyes skittering between the two. “What? What are you talking about?” 

Kenny hesitated. “I’m talking about going to see what this alliance the Elven King wants.” 

“You can’t!” he snapped. “Barbarians don’t take sides. We’re a safe haven from civilised folk and-?” 

“I know,” a smile crossed Kenny’s face, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “And this will ensure you can keep being that safe haven.” 

“How?!” 

“Because if I can join the Elven King, and assist him with the Wizard, then you do not need to worry about him coming after Lady Turner.” 

Tweek snapped his jaw shut with a crack. 

“I’ve never felt like Kupa Keep was mine,” he admitted. “I know that my family once ruled it, but that was before I can remember. My mother – it’s sweet, that none of you ever questioned where my orc blood came from, but it’s simple. I’m not a true McCormick like my siblings were. And while my dad – the king, he did his best to raise me as his own…the throne was never meant to be mine. It was meant to be Karen’s. 

“But that’s who they all think me to be,” he persisted. “The Kingdom knows me as Karen, they believe her to be – not missing. Being with the Barbarians has felt like having a family again, and I’m willing to go back to being Karen if that means protecting you.” 

Tweek was on his feet, hands in the air. “You can’t go back to living a lie!” 

“Tweek-!” 

“You’ve had your welcoming ceremony! Lady Turner can go make some bullshit alliance with the Elf King, you – Butters is so-!” 

“I won’t take Butters with me. He’ll stay. He’s found his place with you, and he provides you such a good resource. I’m-!” 

“Just as important!” 

Kenny stopped, finally at a loss for words. 

Tweek tried to backtrack. “Because your-your knowledge, of the kingdom, it’s-we’ve never had that!” 

“Tweek…” 

The sound of someone clearing their throat. They both turned to look at Feldspar, who wouldn’t look at either of them as he pushed the food he’d prepared towards them. “Here. We need to set off soon.” 

The blondes did as they were told. 

Feldspar considered his words carefully before he spoke again. “I know it’ll piss Tweek off, but I’ll take you to the King of the Drow. He’s a good man, eager to settle the dispute between the lands. I’d talk to the Chief about it first. You are a barbarian, at least for now.” 

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Feldspar reckoned that the elves probably never intended to keep them for long, just to question and then release. Catching a couple of wandering barbarians was more trouble than it was worth. They’d just been unlucky to be spotted in the first place. 

Feldspar went back to the tent with Kenny, suggesting Tweek go to find the Chief. When he wandered through to the main area, finding Clyde sitting close to Lady Turner, showing her the best way to cook over the open fire, he caught Bebe’s eyes. She had a tension about her that signalled she’d seen him come up. Knew who he was with, and what the man now knew. 

She was by his side in seconds. “Does he know it all?” 

“Yes,” Tweek nodded. “But…he won’t tell the Wizard.” 

“Do you know for sure?” 

“Yes. I need the Chief. Kenny wants to speak to him.” 

“I know where he is.” 

They brought the Chief back to his tent, where Kenny requested to speak to him in private, and Tweek gave up his tent to allow it to happen. It led to him, Bebe, Butters, and Feldspar, all standing behind his tent out of sight of Heidi, waiting. 

“I don’t want him to go,” Butters admitted, voice quiet as he looked at the ground. “I’ll miss him.” 

Bebe wrapped an arm round his shoulder. “Where is he going?” 

“Feldspar’s gonna take him away.” 

The man rolled his eyes at Tweek’s accusation. “He _asked_. The King of the Drow is looking for the Princess, to make an alliance.” 

Bebe stepped closer to Butters. 

It took long enough for the Chief to emerge. He had a hard look on his face, approaching the four and nodding to Feldspar with the usual respect. Feldspar returned the action. He turned his attention to the other three barbarians, addressing them directly. 

“Kenny has my blessing.” 

Butters gave a small whimper. Tweek felt his blood run cold. 

“Do not feel like you have to stay, but you are welcome, Butters. You are your own person.” 

“I-I would like to. Even without Kenny, I’d like to stay here.” 

Bebe gave cooing, kind words of comfort. 

Tweek didn’t agree. “You can’t just let him leave! What if – what if his knowledge of us can be used-?!” 

“He is one of us. Has the same rights as us. He is not our prisoner.” 

Tweek turned his eyes to the ground, hands tightening into fists. 

“He wants to make plans with you, Feldspar. I will allow it. You shouldn’t stay long, with Heidi here.” 

He nodded. “Thank you, Chief.” 

“I’ll let you all say goodbye.” 

Bebe excused herself to join the chief, while the boys returned to Tweek’s tent. 

Butters reacted first. He threw himself forward, grasping the former Princess in a bone-crushing hug, tears pooling in his eyes as he began to blubber a goodbye at the person he had come to the camp with. Kenny held him tight, stroking his hair and shared the sentiments; talking about how grateful he was to have had the Paladin by his side for so long. 

“The best friend I could’ve asked for.” 

Tweek stormed out the tent. 

He raced over to the Chief’s tent, not stopping to request permission to enter before he barged in. He got a disapproving look from Bebe for his actions, though the Chief looked up with a sad smile. 

“I know this is hard,” he said, deep voice soft. “Losing another friend to the elves, but-?” 

“He’s not going without me.” 

That caused Bebe to give a startled noise, brows shooting to her hairline. 

The Chief sighed, brows pulling together as he stroked his beard. “I think…you should go.” 

“Uh, what?” Bebe turned her attention to the Chief. “Are you serious?” 

“If the Wizard sees us villains, we are not safe from him. And if the elves know we are housing his mistress, we are not safe from them, either. You go, as a barbarian escort, to take to them the Princess, and win us favour.” 

Bebe gave a nervous laugh. “Chief, I understand the thought process, but maybe there would be a better choice than-?” 

“I’ll do it.” 

She openly gaped at him. 

Tweek ignored her, staring resolutely at the Chief. “I’ll be the Princess’s escort.” 

“Good. Get ready, they will leave soon.” 

“Thank you.” 

Back at his tent, Feldspar and Kenny were sat at the low table, planning their journey. Butters was curled up on Tweek’s bed, face blotchy and pink from crying. The room fell silent as he stormed in, face full of fury. 

“I’m going with you.” 

Kenny openly gaped at him. “You-what?!” 

“You know too much about us!” Tweek defended. “It’s my job as your companion to make sure you know what you can and can’t talk about!” 

Feldspar snorted in disbelief, but didn’t call him out on it. 

“Are you sure? Is the Chief alright with that?” 

“Yes,” Tweek nodded. “He doesn’t think we’ll be safe, living how we are. He wants me to go as a barbarian. Win favour with the elves, by having one of us escort the Princess to them. Not an alliance, just…safety.” 

“It will be part of my alliance,” Kenny insisted with a firm face. “If he wants my help, he’ll help the people I care about.” 

Tweek felt a swell of approval for the former Princess. 

“Alright,” Feldspar sighed out. “I’ll take you both, but you do _exactly_ what I say,” he pointed directly at Tweek. “No wandering off, no taking issue with how I run things, no questioning. What I say, you got it?” 

He grumbled low. 

“You gotta say it, Tweek.” 

“The way you do things is _dumb_.” 

Feldspar narrowed his eyes. “Say it.” 

“Fine!” he threw his hands in the air and dropped down next to the pair. “You’re the boss, I guess.” 

The plan was straight forward. It would take them a full day to get to the Palace on horseback, and Feldspar insisted that they left at first light if they wanted to get there before dark. Tweek dimly registered that it meant they’d settled a lot closer to the elves than they normally did. 

It might’ve had something to do with how easy it was for them to be captured. But hopefully...he and Kenny could make it work in their favour. 

\--

The journey was easy. Feldspar knew the land better than anyone Tweek had ever met, travelling it with such frequency. He knew all the best, quietest paths, though they stuck to the main roads once they were in what Feldspar referred to as the Drow Forests. 

“They shouldn’t be suspicious of us if we’re on the main path,” he explained. “You two were skulking round. That’s probably why you upset them.” 

Kenny had returned to his former persona. He wore a dress from one of the other barbarians; a fine thing, made of silks in a lavender colour that suited him perfectly. He rode behind Tweek, who had dressed up at Bebe’s request. She suggested that if he was to go as a representative for the Barbarians, he should dress like he aimed to impress. 

Feldspar lead the way, barely giving them a second glance to make sure they kept up. 

“He’s very...stoic, isn’t he?” Kenny asked with a whisper, breath ghosting over Tweek’s ear, falsetto back in place. “Doesn’t have much to say.” 

“He’s shy,” Tweek explained with a roll of his eyes. “Once you have him on his own, he’ll chat for hours.” 

The man glared over his shoulder at the pair of them. 

“Good hearing though,” Tweek added. 

“Clearly.” 

It wasn’t until the sun had gone passed it’s highest peak that Tweek felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Call him paranoid, but he could feel it; the presence of others. Lingering close by. When he looked up to the trees, he couldn’t see anything, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. 

Elves were graceful and light on their toes, but it made them good at being sneaky. 

Tweek growled as they continued through the forest. “We’re being _watched_.” 

“It’s common. Elves have scouts all over the forest. We won’t be attacked,” Feldspar explained. “The Elf King considers me an ally.” 

“The same way the Wizard King considered you one?” Kenny bit out with his falsetto voice. 

“Similar.” 

“Is there a faction around here that don’t think you’re friends with them and enemies of the others?” 

“The barbarians don’t trust me. Not even Tweek trusts me.” 

“Tweek doesn’t seem to trust anyone.” 

Feldspar hummed under his breath, a smile on the corners of his lips, but he didn’t comment. Thank _fuck_. 

He was as bad as Bebe sometimes. 

You could tell they were getting close as the path began to open out. They saw the presence of a watch tower and the first sign of life as an elf in the trees looked down at them, giving a small salute to Feldspar who returned it, and then it went from being a normal forest to a cultivated one. It started small; flowers and stones, but developed into a full garden. 

“Here we are,” Feldspar muttered as the building came into view. “The Red Palace.” 

It was…something otherworldly. 

Tweek had seen towns. He’d seen houses and modern structures. But this? This was a marvel. Polished stone and marble, decorative plants and vines. The elves lived with nature, embraced it fully, and revelled in magic for it. The Red Palace really lived up to that ideal. 

The only difference he knew between the Red Palace and normal elven homes, was that the palace was on the ground instead of up in the trees. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” Kenny’s voice was firm. Just like the woman that had walked into the camp and then claimed to be the princess. “I am.” 

Feldspar glanced to Tweek, who gave a quick nod. He dismounted at the gate. 

At the door there were guards, who took their horses and allowed them to pass. In the entrance, grand and decorated with gold and red threads, was a young elf who Feldspar spoke to, requesting an audience with the king. The elf disappeared through the halls, leaving the three of them waiting in silence. 

Eventually he returned, bowing low, and requesting they follow him. 

The doors to the palace’s throne room were similar to the rest of the palace, made of a dark wood that was similar to the trees native to the area. There was a long carpet that led all the way to a tall throne, where an elf that couldn’t have been much older than Bebe sat. 

Judging from the crown of vines that sat atop his fiery red hair, Tweek would guess this was the king. 

By his side stood a human, dark hair and blue eyes, dressed similarly to the other guards in the palace. It startled Tweek at first, but Feldspar didn’t seem surprised to see the human so close to the King. 

“Your majesty,” Feldspar raised a first to his chest and bowed his head. “Thank you for seeing us.” 

“It’s always a pleasure,” the King said. “What can I assist you and your friends with, today?” 

Feldspar turned to Kenny. He tilted his chin up and spoke in that voice that Tweek decided he didn’t like. “Your majesty, my name is Karen McCormick, Princess to the human lands. It was brought to my attention that you had been looking for me, since my escape from the Kupa Keep, in search of an alliance.” 

“While you are correct, I’m not sure if you’re needed,” the king spoke delicately. “A Princess Karen McCormick has already arrived at the Palace, with a ring holding the royal insignia. Unless this was stolen…I’m inclined to believe her.” 

“That’s not possible,” Kenny pressed as he took a few strides forward. “I am Princess Karen McCormick, I have been staying at the Keep for the past nine years, up until my sentencing. Whatever _imposter_ you’ve acquired needs to come forth immediately and explain themselves.” 

The Elf King raised a brow and his gaze fell on Feldspar. 

“It’s true,” he confirmed. “This is the Princess I recognise from the Keep. The one who escaped.” 

“Very well,” the King gestured for his knight to act. “As you have the word of our trusted thief, Feldspar, I will allow it.” 

The knight moved with the grace of an elf, despite his human ears. He left the room via an entrance to the left, and when he returned it was with two others. 

A tall, well build man, with fair chestnut hair, who looked a bit out of place in the royal elven garb he wore, like it didn’t quite fit him. By his side was a shorter woman who was younger than them all with the same chestnut hair and wide, blue eyes. There was nothing particularly special looking about either of them, yet... 

Those blue eyes were definitely familiar. 

The woman didn’t react to Kenny at first, one hand close to her face as the other played with the fabric of her skirts, crinkles of concern in her brow. The man did. 

“Kenny?” 

The blonde froze. Tweek watched as Kenny’s haughty disposition dropped, blue eyes wide as moons as he focused on the man who had stepped forward, walking towards the Princess. 

“This is…I can’t believe it,” the fair haired man continued to move towards them, a smile cracking on his face as he did so. “I knew it was you. Who else would be able to trick an entire castle into thinking they were Karen McCormick for nine years?” 

The Elven King bristled at that. “So she is a liar?” 

“Sort of, your majesty. She is the Princess who the Wizard King is looking for, and she is our sibling. But she isn’t Karen McCormick.” 

“Kevin?” Kenny’s voice cracked as he spoke. “It’s really…and Karen?” 

The girl had finally taken steps forward, her shoulders pushed back as she began to walk. A walk quickly turned into a run as she crossed the hall and all but threw herself at Kenny with wide arms, causing him to stumble with the force. 

“Your majesty, if we may, if it would be possible, could we go somewhere the three of us can reunite?” the man that Kenny had referred to as Kevin requested, bowing low to the King of the Elves. “If it’s not then...” 

“You may,” Kyle gestured towards the door they had appeared from. “Through in our counsel room. We will join you shortly, but I will give you time. Then you can explain your situation to me.” 

“Thank you.” 

Kenny glanced over at Tweek as the girl in his arms began to pull him. 

Tweek was lost as to what to say. He had no idea how to respond to the tears in Kenny’s eyes. 

“Go,” Feldspar instructed. “I’ll be with him.” 

Kenny accepted this. 

Tweek was left in the room with Feldspar, the knight, and the King of the Drow Elves. 

The attention fell on him. He froze as soon as his eyes met the green ones of the man opposite him. The man that sat on his throne, twisted staff in his hands, soft smile on his face, and all the air of someone with the power to kill. 

After a few moments of silence, Feldspar spoke up. 

“This is Tweek Tweak, of the Northern Barbarian tribe,” he explained. “He accompanied us to bring the Princess here safely.” 

“We appreciate you assisting in keeping her safe,” the King said, rising from his throne and walking down the steps towards him. “I apologise for the formality. I know that the barbarians aren’t...used to it all.” 

Tweek managed to swallow the lump blocking his voice and spoke. “It’s-it’s fine. I’m not...uh, thank you, for seeing us.” 

Now that they were on the same level, eye to eye, his nerves began to settle. 

He clasped one hand over his heart and bowed his head. “The Princess has been staying with us, and when Feldspar told us about you seeking her out, we agreed to bring her here safely.” 

“The Northern barbarians...” the King mused. “I seem to remember my scouts mentioning finding two of your people closer to our boarders than normal?” 

Feldspar gave a small snort of amusement. 

Tweek resisted the urge to glare at him. “Yes, that was – that was us. Me. And Ke-uh-Kar-the Princess!” 

“Tweek.” 

He focused in on the green eyes and the soft smile that graced the man’s face. Despite his strong stature, he seemed much kinder than Tweek expected. 

“Take your time, we’re not on a schedule. I have good reason to trust the Northern tribe.” 

“Wendy.” 

Kyle’s brows rose, but his smile didn’t disappear. “Yes, she speaks very highly of you.” 

Tweek tried not to allow the emotion to show on his face. Tried not to let it knock him off track. “She’s...a good person.” 

“She is. We’re honoured to have her among our ranks.” 

“When we took in the Princess, we painted a target on ourselves for the Wizard King,” Tweek explained. “Then when your scouts captured us...the Chief believes that we are no longer able to live independent of your war.” 

“Ah,” the King’s expression shifted to one of regret. “I...suppose he’s probably right. When you in a conflict with someone the way that we are with the Kupa Kingdom, it’s easy to forget all the people who can get caught up in it.” 

“So, we brought you the Princess, and ask for safe passage into your lands.” 

The King pursed his lips. “As an alliance, or...?” 

Tweek grimaced. 

“Ah, to avoid the conflict, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“I appreciate your straightforwardness,” the King admitted. “And it’s something I will look into acquiring for your people.” 

Feldspar cleared his throat. 

The King glanced over at him with a raised brow, but continued to address Tweek. “But for now, let’s go and check on our two Princesses, shall we?” 

The room that he was led into was smaller, with the three siblings sat round the table in a corner, holding hands and talking quietly between themselves. They sat up as the King entered the room and Kevin stood, Kenny quickly following. 

“Your majesty,” Kevin greeted, and this time Tweek dimly noted the twang of an accent in his voice. 

“Please, sit,” the King requested, taking his own seat at the head of the table, his ever-present knight standing by his side. “Be comfortable for when you tell me your story.” 

Feldspar led Tweek to their own seats, separate from the others, and laid a hand over his own under the table, giving a soft squeeze. Tweek looked up and met the steely gaze and lopsided smile. 

He gave a quick nod of approval. Tweek felt the tension in his shoulders ebb out with a sigh. 

He didn’t do bad. He did okay. 

It wasn’t Kevin who spoke. It was Kenny. 

“Your majesty,” Kenny started, falsetto still in his voice. “Thank you for your patience with us. I do not know how knowledgeable you are on our royal family, but our parents had three children, even though only one remained at the castle.” 

“Yes,” the King nodded. “I do remember there being three of you. And it was Princess Karen who was at the castle, the two boys missing.” 

“Yes, well,” Kenny cleared his throat and his voice began to drop. “That’s not entirely true.” 

Kenny told the King the same story that he had told the barbarians. The story of how he had come to pose as Princess Karen instead of himself, and how he didn’t know what had happened to his siblings. He explained his escape from the castle and how he came to be with the barbarians and Tweek, who was thankful that Kenny didn’t refer to him directly. It kept most eyes off him. 

It was Karen who finished the story, taking over where Kenny left off. 

She explained how she and Kevin had been separated from their family, and how Kevin had picked her up and taken her far away to safety. How they had lived in a farming village far from the Keep, and never aimed to be high up on the social food chain. How they had remained incognito and safe. 

She explained how she worked at a traveller’s inn and listened to passing gossip to keep in touch with the rest of the world and keep them safe, and how that’s how they’d heard of the elven King’s request to form an alliance with the former princess. 

“We came once we’d heard,” she explained. “Kevin had kept his royal insignia safe, the ring that we showed you, and proof of our heritage. I...wasn’t sure what we’d be able to do, with me being Princess Karen, but not the one you were looking for.” 

The King focused in on the table, fingers threaded together and pressed against his lips, brows pulled together deep in thought. “I admit it’s...not what I was expecting, to end up with three of the human Royals, rather than one.” 

Tweek glanced between the siblings and Kyle, the tension that had left slowly coming back. 

“But we can work with this. For now, it is late, and all of you have travelled quite some way to come here. We can arrange for you to have rooms for the night, and continue this tomorrow,” Kyle gestured to his knight. “Stanley, our guests need escorting to rooms.” 

“Yes, my lord,” the knight bowed low before turning to the others in the room. “Follow me.” 

The Knight didn’t take them to rooms. Rather he took them to the two guards outside, instructing the pair of them to take their guests to the eastern quarters, where beds were ready and waiting, before returning to his King. At that point Tweek realised that Feldspar had not followed them, and looking through the gap in the door before it closed behind Stanley, he saw the King of the Drow Elves there, with Feldspar next to him, as a large purse was dropped into the thief's hands. 

He didn’t know why it stung, but it did. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. 

He dutifully followed behind Kenny as they were guided towards rooms, Karen and Kevin being given space first. They turned to Kenny and promised to see him again the next day. 

Tweek stood by the guards as they waited for the siblings to exchange tight hugs goodbye. 

“You could stay with them,” Tweek pointed out as they headed down the hall. 

“I could,” Kenny murmured. “But I’m tired, and I need to rest.” 

Their rooms were next to each other, which Tweek was grateful for. They were asked if they wished to bathe, which he declined. Kenny was quick to take up the offer, and the guards promised someone would be by shortly to assist. 

The room he was given was far too ostentatious for his tastes. All woven wooden furniture threaded with golds and reds that he was beginning to think Elves had a taste for, if this King and Bebe were anything to go off. The only thing that put him at ease was how much it reminded him of her. 

He was certain that she would love it, the bedding that was soft and luxurious, and the bold colours. It was right up her street. 

It only made him ache for home even more. 

He was half way through lamenting over being away from his camp when his door opened. 

He spun round with a snarl, knowing exactly who moved that quietly. “What was the King-?!” 

“Paying me for?” Feldspar finished, holding up his hand. “Hold your horses, Tweek. I’ve not been paid to bring the Princess here.” 

“Then what?!” 

“I’m being paid to deliver information. The King wishes for the Wizard to know that he has Princess Karen. He wishes to make a move, and hopes that it’ll rattle him enough to force his hand. If he can make the Wizard come to him, he can choose the playing field.” 

“He wants to go to war. Again.” 

Feldspar shrugged. “He doesn’t think the war ever ended.” 

“And what about us?” 

“As far as I’m aware, he’ll probably arrange for a guard unit to escort your camp to safe grounds. But...” Feldspar’s eyes cast away. “I plan to meet them, once I’ve delivered the message to the Wizard.” 

Tweek narrowed his eyes, but waited for the man to form his words. 

“I’m not a fighter. I’m a glorified messenger, at this point. I work under shadows and in the dark, not on a battle field. If anyone is going to make sure that the camp is secure and safe, it’ll be me. Whatever spot the elves take them to, I’ll approve it.” 

“So I’ll see you there, then?” 

“Yes,” Feldspar’s eyes glittered as they met Tweek’s. “If you don’t stay here.” 

“Why would I stay here?!” 

“To be with the Princess?” 

Tweek flushed at the accusation. 

“I’ve known you long enough, Tweek. I know what it looks like when you’ve grown fond of someone. I’ve seen it first hand.” 

There was humour in Feldspar’s eyes, and a smile on his face, yet... 

There was an edge to his tone. A sadness. 

A reluctance. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too,” Feldspar pulled down his hood, and Tweek was surprised to see how long the black locks had grown, curling round the nape of his neck and hiding his ears. “But I think this suits you.” 

“You’ll go back to the camp? To get them there safely? Really?” 

“I promise. No doubt Clyde will manage to set your tent on fire if he’s left to pack it up on his own.” 

Tweek blanched at the thought. 

“Is there anything...you want me to tell them?” 

He knew what Feldspar was insinuating. That he wasn’t going to leave the Princess’s side. He was clearly convinced; convinced that Tweek wouldn’t be at the camp when he got there, days after he arrived. After going all the way to the Castle of Kupa Keep and back. 

The same way that Tweek once knew Feldspar, once knew _Craig_ well, he knew had been mutual. He was rarely wrong when it came to Tweek. 

“Tell them I’m fine. And that if I fight, I’ll do it properly.” 

Feldspar cocked a brow, eyes roaming across Tweek’s form. “Have you told the Princess of this?” 

“No,” Tweek admitted, softer than he would’ve liked. “I haven’t. I don’t even know what they plan to do, but...you’re right. I won’t be leaving Kenny’s side.” 

“Shame I’ll miss it.” 

“What?” 

“You without all that black paint,” there was a twinkle in Feldspar’s eyes. “I’d bet it’s stained your skin.” 

“Fuck you!” 

Feldspar laughed and began to raise his hood. “I’ll see you around, Tweek. Look after yourself.” 

“You too.” 

The thief left through the front door, and Tweek felt an odd sense of closure about it. 

\--

He managed to resist the urge to visit Kenny’s room until well into the night. The lights that illuminated each room waned with time, something that he believed was likely Elven magic. They would raise slightly whenever he made a pacing movement, and eventually... 

As he opened the door and left, they drowned the room in darkness. 

When Tweek arrived in Kenny’s room he found the man sat on the balcony outside, legs swinging over the edge through the bars. He moved across the room quickly to join the blonde, who looked up with a lopsided smile as Tweek approached. 

“Sneaking into a lady’s quarters in the dead of night?” Kenny teased. “What would Bebe think?” 

“Fuck off,” Tweek spat out as he sat down next to Kenny, threading his own legs through the gaps in the bars. “Bebe’s head is full of air.” 

“I’m going to tell her you said that.” 

“Go ahead. It’s true.” 

Silence descended over them both, and Tweek took the chance to look over at his companion. 

There was a look on Kenny’s face that he hadn’t seen, not since he had witnessed the man by the river when he thought he was on his own. It was vulnerable; not quite sad, but definitely not happy. It made Tweek wish he could do something to bring that smile back to the blue eyes. 

He looked away from the pretty face with flushed cheeks and found himself thankful for the dark. 

“How are you?” Tweek asked. 

“I’m...okay,” Kenny responded carefully. “It’s been...a lot. Today has been a lot. I was expecting something dramatic, but to find Kevin and Karen?” 

“It must’ve been years since you’ve seen them.” 

“Karen hardly looks the same anymore,” Kenny admitted. “I think that’s the hardest part to wrap my head around. How much time has passed. How different she looks – how they both look.” 

“You look different too, I bet.” 

A low chuckle and a sad smile. “Kevin certainly seemed to think so. He said that I look nothing like the ‘rowdy troublemaker’ that he remembers.” 

“You’re too delicate to be described as rowdy.” 

“I’ll have you know I was quite boyish in my youth,” Kenny responded with a coy smile. 

Tweek scoffed. 

“How are you?” 

“This place is too fancy.” 

“Is that why you can’t sleep?” 

“Ugh,” Tweek scrunched his nose up. “It’s the bed.” 

“The _bed_?” 

“The whole… _luxury bed_ thing. It’s weird,” Tweek confessed. “It’s squishy. No support. You just – you just _sink_ into it. I don’t like it.” 

Kenny chuckled at the words, knocking their shoulders together. “Most people enjoy how soft these beds are. More so than the floor, at least.” 

“I’ve never slept in one of these beds in my life, I don’t plan on starting.” 

“I’m sure they won’t mind if you sleep on the floor. They’ll probably never know.” 

Tweek turned his attention to the gardens below and attempted to hide the flush in his cheeks. “I don’t trust these elves. They’ve been fighting with humans for years. You were in Kupa Keep, living with the Wizard King. I’m not leaving you on your own.” 

“Aw, Tweek, you really do care!” 

“I’m your companion. I’m not gonna abandon you.” 

“Y’know, Butters said Bebe doesn’t claim to still be his companion. He said that he was actually told the whole companion thing was specific for the welcoming ceremony.” 

Tweek didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. He never expected Kenny to so blatantly call him out like this. 

“He also thought you didn’t like us,” Kenny’s voice took a teasing tone. “But I think you like us more than you’re willing to admit.” 

“Why does everyone say that?!” Tweek huffed out. 

“Maybe because it’s true,” Kenny’s shoulder touched his own again, except instead of knocking them together, he pressed up close. Tweek made the mistake of looking up to see blue eyes much closer than he expected, twinkling in the light with a smirk on the pink lips. “Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Do you like us?” 

“Butters talks to much,” Tweek spluttered out. 

“And me?” 

“You - you’re _weird_ ,” Tweek pressed as heat rose in his cheeks. 

“Weird isn’t a bad thing, is it?” 

He made a low noise of disbelief. 

Kenny didn’t try to move, and if Tweek was honest he didn’t either. They sat like that, with their shoulders pressed together, staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. 

When Tweek decided to speak again, his voice was quiet. As if he was imparting a secret. 

“Butters is fine,” he admitted, voice void of his usual frustration. “He works hard. He helps the camp a lot. And you...” 

Kenny’s teasing expression smoothed out, and there was something that almost looked hopeful as the blue eyes flickered back and forth between Tweek’s. 

“I prefer you better like this,” Tweek admitted. “Then when you’re wearing a dress.” 

For once, he got the joy of seeing Kenny’s cheeks darken with embarrassment. The blue eyes looked away towards the garden, and the man licked his lips as if it would stop the smile that was spreading across his face. 

It didn’t. 

“Thank you,” Kenny spoke just as low as Tweek had. “I think I prefer me like this, too.” 

Neither of them made an effort to move away, still pressed together. 

“We should get some rest,” Tweek said after some silence had passed, finally pulling away and moving to stand up. “The King’s probably going to have a lot planned tomorrow for you.” 

“I meant it, when I said I was going to make sure that the camp was safe.” 

He looked down to see Kenny’s determined face. 

“I’ll make it so they can come here without being forced to fight.” 

Tweek found himself unable to deny just how much trust he had in those words. 

He slept on the floor of Kenny’s room, and was asleep in no time at all. 

\--

There was a knock on the door in the morning that stirred them both from their slumber. Kenny’s voice called out, assuring they would be out in five minutes, before they began to move around and get ready. Tweek was already in his clothes from the day before, and Kenny took the chance to grab his face and tidy up the barbarian paint that had smudged on his face despite his struggles to get away. 

Kenny answered the door, having a low conversation with someone outside, before returning with two sets of clothes. 

“She told us to put these on, if we were willing,” Kenny explained. “She said she would be waiting for us to take us to the King.” 

Tweek turned his nose up at the silks in Kenny’s arms. 

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” 

They dressed on opposite sides of the bed, and Tweek found his eyes flickering towards the blonde more often than they usually would. He got distracted when it came to the strange tunic he had been given, far too complicated to button up. 

“Do you need help?” Kenny offered as he began to move round the bed with his hands up. “I can do it for you.” 

The idea of having Kenny’s hands against his chest dressing him sent a spark of fear and embarrassment coursing through him and he threw the item of clothing on the bed. “No! I don’t need a shirt, I didn’t wear one yesterday why would I wear one today?” 

Kenny rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “Fine, fine. Are you going to put your belts back on?” 

He had one strapped over his torso, and the other round his waist, large barbarian buckle over his stomach. 

Kenny led the way to the door and opened it, soft smile on his face as he spoke to the woman on the other side. “We’re ready to leave now.” 

“Excellent, is – Tweek's with you, right?” 

Kenny stepped back to reveal him. “Yes, he is.” 

Tweek stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of the person on the other side. 

“Thank goodness,” the dark-haired woman said, smile on her face as she huffed out. “When you weren’t in your room, I was worried I’d have to go climbing trees to find you.” 

He didn’t even attempt to resist the urge to rush forward and hug the woman. He was pleased when her response was to openly laugh and wrap her arms around him just as tight. 

“I missed you too,” she pulled him back, holding him at arm's length. “When King Kyle told me that you were here, I could barely believe it. Tweek Tweak, leaving the camp and coming all the way to the Red Palace?” 

“I’m here on behalf of the camp,” Tweek explained with a dry throat. “To try find us somewhere to be safe from their war.” 

“You look good, Tweek. I’m glad you came.” 

“You do too,” he stepped back to take in the full sight of the woman, grin spreading across his face. She wore a similar garb to the one that guards in the palace wore; silver armour trimmed with gold, but her sword at her hip had a winged pattern to the hilt. “This suits you.” 

“Thank you. Are you going to introduce me to...?” 

Tweek panicked and spun round to the man behind him, waiting ever patiently. “Yes! This is Kenny!” 

“Hello, Kenny. I’m Wendy Testaburger,” she stepped forward and pressed a hand to her heart in typical barbarian greeting. “Knight of the Drow Elves, and former barbarian.” 

“Bebe’s told me about you,” Kenny admitted. “You’re Councillor Testaburger’s daughter.” 

She laughed something melodic. “I am, yes. King Kyle assigned me to you both. I hope that I can keep you safe and comfortable while you’re staying with us.” 

She led them through the halls of the palace, chattering away about the area as they did so, appearing much more like a tour guide than a knight of the royal king. But it filled the silence, and it was nice to hear her voice talking away with all the enthusiasm she always had. It was comforting. 

“How did you enjoy staying with the barbarians?” Wendy asked Kenny. 

“It’s been nice,” Kenny admitted. “They’ve been very welcoming. Mostly.” 

She laughed. “If you’re here with Tweek, I assume you must be staying in my old space?” 

“Am I?” he asked, turning to Tweek, who nodded mutely. “You shared Tweek’s tent?” 

“I did, yes. We were very close when we were kids. We were friends before Bebe and Clyde arrived.” 

"Forgive me for asking, but...you seem to talk about it so fondly. Why did you leave?” 

“Just because it’s our way to stay out of the problems of the civilized folk doesn’t mean it’s the right way,” Wendy explained with a scowl. “I left because I was tired of seeing what the Wizard King was doing to his people. The kind of monster he was becoming.” 

"And that’s why you don’t look like a barbarian,” Kenny noted. “Because you made an alliance outside of the tribe?” 

She gave a light chuckle. “A lot of the wildness of the barbarians comes from their markings. Once those were taken away it wasn’t long before I blended in with the elves. At least – with Stan. There are a couple of us humans here.” 

“I have always wondered why I never seem to see this one without his markings.” 

Tweek shot the other blonde a scathing look. 

“It’s Tweek. He does Tweek-y things.” 

Hearing Wendy’s voice say that old excuse for his behaviour had him nearly choking on emotion. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed her. She was always close to his heart, and the day she had left he had locked himself away for days. He had lost part of his family. He didn’t have a lot of family. 

“One day, he’ll take them off, and his skin will be dyed black,” she scolded. “I bet he still keeps it on at night, doesn’t he?” 

Tweek glared across at her and pointedly ignored the fact that Feldspar had said the same thing only the day before. 

“I told you, it’s healthy to give your skin time to breathe sometimes.” 

“I told you, I don’t care.” 

She rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm where his markings were. “You’re ridiculous. But we’re here.” 

She was right. They were standing at a courtyard, where Tweek could see the King was sat at a stone table amongst the garden, laughing with Kevin and Karen, his knight by his side looking a lot more relaxed than the day before. 

“I want to see you later,” Wendy said, addressing Tweek directly. “I want to catch up properly.” 

“You don’t have to come with me,” Kenny offered, eyes pinned to him. “If you’d rather sneak off and spend time with your friend. I’m good at deflecting, I’ll make sure the King isn’t offended by you not being present.” 

He glanced between the pair of them, hesitating at the choice he was presented with. 

“There’ll be time to find her later,” Tweek said to Kenny. “I told you last night. I don’t _trust them_.” 

“Still?” 

“Yes!” 

Wendy laughed at the interaction. “I’m glad to see you haven’t changed that much. Enjoy your meeting. I’ll be close by.” 

Tweek turned to Kenny for direction, who had a graceful smile on his face which was pointing in the direction of the Elven King. The blue eyes flicked to him for a moment and his smile widened. 

Tweek jumped out his skin as he felt a hand land on his lower back, and he narrowed his eyes as Kenny chuckled. 

“You alright?” 

“I’m fine,” he grit out. “I’ll take your lead.” 

“Of course,” Kenny pulled his hand away and began walking. “Stay close.” 

A flicker of recognition flashed in his mind, the knowledge that Kenny trusted people about as much as he did. 

They came to a stop where the others were and Kenny took a seat at the round table surrounded by climbing plants and trellises. Tweek decided to stay standing, just behind his chair, in a very similar fashion to how Kyle’s own guard was. The knight nodded at Tweek in acknowledgement, and Tweek returned the gesture. 

“Thank you for joining us...would it be best to continue calling you Princess, or...?” 

“I suppose that is something we need to discuss,” Kenny spoke airily, in a similar fashion to how he had the day before, when he had his dress and formal attire. “The Wizard King knows me as Princess Karen, as does much of the Kupa Keep.” 

“Then I suppose for now that’s how we should address you, Princess Kenny,” the King suggested with a wry smile. “Two Princesses and a Prince. I should be so lucky.” 

Karen gave an awkward laugh, a lot less graceful than her sister. “Kenny’s probably better at playing the part, your majesty. He’s had a lot more practice to it.” 

"I would wish to talk the terms of our agreement, first,” Kenny requested, smile dropping the slightest as his tone took a more serious edge. “I see no point in wasting time creating a plan that we may not be able to agree to use. Perhaps you should know what it is we wish for, before you agree to accepting our help?” 

“Very well,” the King gestured for her to continue. “What are your terms?” 

Her head angled upwards before she spoke, voice ringing out clear as day: “I want the barbarians to have safe passage into your land, as friends, not allies. That they do not compromise their peaceful ways, but that it does not end with them suffering for it.” 

King Kyle bowed his head. “That’s a fair request-?!” 

“Also,” Kenny cut him off, startling the rest of the table. “I want you to pay for your crimes, as well.” 

Tweek spun to look at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

Kevin spoke up. “Kenny, you can’t-?” 

“I can,” he decided. “I may be willing to side with you to take the Wizard King down, but do not mistake that with forgiveness, _your majesty_. I do not forget who it was who stormed our home and took the lives of our parents.” 

King Kyle’s face hardened. His knight behind him bristled at the accusation, but he raised a hand to tell him to stand down. 

“It was your army,” Kenny continued. “Elves.” 

“It takes two sides to fight a war, otherwise it’s just a slaughter,” the King mused quietly as his eyes cast downwards. “I remember my father’s words. When he died, I acted rashly.” 

“I am under no illusion that the Wizard King has many sins, but our family has been wronged by two sides in your game. If you are seeking to right the wrongs caused by this ongoing feud, then I would see you do so.” 

It was a challenge. You could hear it in his voice – no, her voice. In that moment, it was the Princess of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep who was speaking, elegant and firm. Her tone made it clear what she wanted; a gesture that he was willing to repent, in order to earn her favour. 

Tweek stood by her, and was proud to stand there. 

“And what do you feel is acceptable punishment for my own crimes?” 

She hesitated. His brow twitched. 

“I suppose you didn’t expect me to agree so easily?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“A token of monetary value?” he suggested. “Once we dethrone the Wizard King, there will be much work to be done putting your family back as the rightful ruler. You will need finances to fix the damage he has made.” 

“A monetary loss doesn’t quite hit the same, does it?” 

“No, it doesn’t,” he agreed. “Perhaps that’s more of a sign of friendship. A thank you, for your work. Maybe you’re looking for something a little more drastic.” 

Her shoulders raised. 

“Are you wanting me to step down from my throne?” 

Kevin finally stepped in once again. “Surely that would only damage our people’s dealings. I can’t imagine what your people would think if you stepped down after involving yourself with us.” 

“I will accept a punishment,” the King assured. “And if you feel you need some time between the three of you to decide what that will be, I’ll wait.” 

“Any punishment?” Kenny persisted. “If I request your head on a pike, would you agree to that?” 

There was a venom that crept into her voice that caused the knight standing by the King to take an aggressive stance and reach for his sword. 

“No,” King Kyle said. “If you don’t decide now for me to agree, then I should be given the freedom to decline anything I feel would be too unfair.” 

She let out a low huff, but she had her composure back. “Very well. I’ll agree.” 

“Wonderful,” the King leant forward as his knight stood down. “Now, let’s speak of our plan.” 

\--

Once they had their meeting, Kenny excused himself to go spend some time with his siblings. He’d offered for Tweek to join them, but the blonde had declined. If he was with his siblings, he would be safe, and Tweek could look after himself. 

Wendy was easy to find, especially as she was looking for him. A wide smile spread across her face as she approached, raising a hand to beckon Tweek over to her. She suggested they took a walk on her break, and left the palace walls towards the forest that seemed to surround it on all sides. 

They spoke about the camp. Wendy asked for information on Bebe, and on her father, Councillor Testaburger. She asked how the others were, if he got on with Nelly yet, or if he enjoyed spending time with the Donovan’s. She asked about his friendship with Kenny, and how the Princess had come to be with them. 

He shared with her more than he would’ve ever shared with Feldspar, despite her loyalty to the Drow Elves, because she was Wendy, through and through. She had never changed. 

“Do you trust the King?” 

She raised her brows at his question. “Well, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, would I?” 

“I know, I know, but...” Tweek turned his eyes to the floor as they continued their walk. “Kenny doesn’t, I can tell, and you’ve always...” 

_Had such a good sense about you._

_Had a good understanding of other people._

_Known what you through was right, in the world._

_Followed people you believed in._

She gave a low hum. “I understand why someone of the Kupa Kingdom might not trust him, but I do, yes. I’ve got to know him as I’ve raised within the army, and within the guard. I joined him because I believed he would make a difference. That hasn’t changed.” 

Tweek was beginning to believe that politics of the Civilized Folk were a lot more complicated than they needed to be. 

“What about you?” she probed. “Do you trust the Princess?” 

“I do,” he admitted. “I would follow Kenny to the ends of the earth and back.” 

"Then I suppose you should remove those markings soon, shouldn’t you?” 

She was right. 

It was how he ended up in the room he had been given, filling the bath with Wendy’s help. She stayed by his side and helped him as he began to wash his body down, taking away the markings that he held so dearly. It always unsettled him to see himself without them after cleaning, though this time they really went for it. 

She had food brought to his room and they continued to talk, spending the rest of the day holed up together. He missed her a lot. Being able to see her again... 

Being here, dressed in armour, with a sword by her side...it suited her perfectly. Better than the barbarians ever had. 

There was eventually a knock on her door which she answered, giving a polite bow before she left. When he looked up he found a familiar blonde in his doorway, bright blue eyes wide and startled as they roamed across his form. 

“You...your markings...haven’t you put them back on yet?” 

Tweek shook his head. “I’m not.” 

“But you look so bare without your – are you always _that_ naked?” 

"I’m not naked! Just because I don’t have my markings isn’t-?” 

“I’ve never noticed just how little you wear.” 

He felt a lot more self-conscious than he had when he started. 

Kenny came to sit on the floor by his side, resting on an arm as he ran his fingers across Tweek’s biceps where one of his loops used to be. “The Chief said you could keep them on, as you were a representative bringing me here, you don’t need to-!” 

“I delivered you,” Tweek acknowledged. “If I stay, it can’t be as a barbarian.” 

Kenny was quiet for a moment, and the intensity of his expression felt like Tweek was laying his soul bare. 

"I’m not leaving without you.” 

The pink lips twitched. 

“Where you go, I go.” 

“My companion,” Kenny murmured as he leant forward, eyelids drooping as he got close. “I’m glad I picked you.” 

When their lips met in a kiss, Tweek felt like his whole body was on fire. 

\--

The reality of what he’d done really hit him the next morning. After sleeping on the floor of the Princess’s room, seeing himself in a mirror without the usual black streaks across his face was startling. Kenny hadn’t been kidding. He really did look naked. 

He felt unprepared and bare for people who would see him, but he knew the rules. Just as Wendy had. If you were aligning with someone, you could not represent your tribe. Barbarians did not get involved with these affairs. 

Kenny dressed for the day using clothes that he had been supplied by the elven court. If Tweek had thought he was regal before, he hadn’t been aware of what the word really meant. The man in front of him now had golden hair that practically formed a halo around his head, though that may have been due to the golden band that was the crown the Princess had worn. He was decked out in elven noble-wear, purples and whites bringing out the brightness of his eyes. 

“You still look naked,” were the first words that left Kenny’s mouth as his eyes roamed Tweek’s frame. “Not that I’m complaining, you’re-?!” 

“You’re so embarrassing!” Tweek hissed out. “Don’t even think of finishing that sentence.” 

“How do I look? Beautiful? Stunning? Like a Princess?” Kenny flicked his hair as he spun round and fluttered his eyelashes. “Do I make you feel weak at the knees?” 

“No.” 

“Ah, a silly question, really. You prefer something a little more masculine, don’t you?” 

Tweek shifted uncomfortable and frowned at his companion. “Yes, but you still look beautiful like this. I like you, not the clothes you wear.” 

Kenny didn’t have a response for that. 

Wendy interrupted them again as she requested their presence, informing them that the King was ready to continuing planning. She had a shirt in her hands, offering it out to Tweek. 

“It’s only if you want it,” she advised. “I thought it might make you feel a little more comfortable, given you don’t have your markings anymore." 

It was loose, and a plain colour, and had no sleeves and an open collar. He did appreciate it. 

They were lead through the hallway towards the throne room, and then to the small room they had been in when they arrived. It didn’t surprise Tweek that once again, they were the last to arrive. 

“Scouts are on their way to assist your camp,” King Kyle announced to Tweek, the first words he spoke. “Wendy said I did not need to wait for you to send them. Is that acceptable?” 

“Yes, thank you, your majesty.” 

His smile was friendly, and made Tweek feel a little less awkward. “Excellent. We’re happy to have you.” 

The day progressed much like their meeting the day before. Tweek felt his mind struggle to comprehend some of the numbers that the King and the Princess were throwing about, as far as military forces went, and judging from the faces of Kevin and Karen he wasn’t the only one who was surprised. He supposed it was the world that they were lending their help to. It was different to what he was used to. 

This whole thing was different from what he was used to. 

The King left to attend to his other duties, and Tweek wound up having a meal with the human royals. They ate in the garden, and being outside of the palace seemed to help Kevin and Karen relax some. Once the youngest had put some distance between herself and this new world she was so unused to, Tweek could tell she hadn’t been raised to be royalty like her two siblings had. 

Kenny was the most put together of the three of them, but he supposed as the only one who had been kept at the castle, that made sense. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kevin admitted as he clapped a hand on Kenny’s shoulder while Karen ooh’ed over the expensive fish in the fancy pond, Tweek by her side. “Leaving you...knowing you were still there...” 

“I’m glad Karen had you,” Kenny assured, a hand on his brother’s knee. 

“I felt so guilty, that you were alone.” 

“There’s nothing to feel guilty about, Kevin. We’re here now, together. Let’s enjoy that.” 

Kenny looked up, and caught Tweek’s gaze. He snapped his attention back down to the pond with a heat in his cheeks, embarrassed at being caught. 

“What are you two so enraptured with?” Kenny asked with a teasing tilt to his voice. “Are the fish better company than us?” 

“Yes,” Tweek bit out automatically. “They’re prettier.” 

The blonde gave an offended gasp. “Prettier than me?!” 

He looked up to confirm it, but when his eyes landed on the blonde Princess... 

He found he couldn’t lie directly to the man’s face. 

\--

The arrival of Lady Heidi to the palace was strange. The brunette woman he had barely spoken to when she was in the camp looked just as lost being escorted into the throne room by the Elven scouts as she had wandering around the camp after running away from the castle. 

She dropped to her knees in front of the Drow Elf King, eyes pinned to the floor, unable to meet anyone’s gaze. 

She said nothing. 

“Lady Heidi,” the King’s voice rang out across the room. “I am to understand you are a runaway from the Wizard King’s court?” 

“Y-yes,” she stuttered, still not looking up. “I am.” 

Kenny stepped forward, extending a hand to her with a gentle smile, the perfect Princess façade back in place. “It’s alright, Lady Heidi. You’re safe here. I promise.” 

“Oh, oh _Princess_ ,” she lamented as she finally looked up, grasping the hand that was offered. “When you left, he – he hasn’t been the same.” 

“You’re safe.” 

“How did you know...?” her eyes flickered back to the King. “How did you know where I was?” 

He said nothing, allowing the Princess to explain herself. 

“I’ve been at the barbarian camp. I was there when you arrived, but I stayed hidden, so you didn’t suspect me,” the Princess gestured over her shoulder to where Tweek stood. “This is my barbarian escort.” 

“Princess, I’m so sorry,” the tears began to break, and the pitiful woman who had wandered lost sobbed at Kenny’s feet. “I’m so sorry for everything.” 

“Lady Heidi, we are here to know how deep your loyalty to your Wizard King lies,” King Kyle spoke, taking the floor once again. “You will stay here until the war is over.” 

“Please, he’s not...he’s not all bad, he has good in his heart, I know it.” 

That seemed to answer the King’s question enough. He shifted in his seat and the guard stepped forward to her side. 

“We’ll keep you safe,” the King promised. “But we will also keep the barbarians safe, and uninvolved. That means neither you nor the Princess can remain with them.” 

“I...” there was a moment where she looked like she wanted to protest, but the ember died before it was born. “I understand.” 

“I’ll come visit you later,” Princess Kenny offered, squeezing her hand before she let go. 

“Thank you.” 

She was escorted from the room, and Tweek wasn’t sure if he found it unsettling, or relieving.” 

“I feel sorry for her,” Karen admitted from his side. “She seems so nice...” 

“They always seem nice,” Kenny huffed out as his voice dropped. “But she’s...” 

“Been led off the path?” King Kyle offered. The blonde hummed in agreement. “Regardless, she’s here now.” 

“Is she...a prisoner?” Karen asked. 

She didn’t get a response. 

Over the next two days, Tweek barely left Kenny’s side. They already were used to spending nearly every waking moment with each other, and until he was around a different kind of people, Tweek hadn’t really registered just how close knit the barbarians were. Even Wendy seemed to slip back into old habits with them around. 

Their nights were spent talking quietly together on Kenny’s balcony before falling asleep on the floor. While he didn’t verbalise what was happening to his heart, Kenny made sure he didn’t deny it through many, many stolen kisses. 

The news was bound to come eventually. 

“The Wizard has left the Keep.” 

The words sent a chill through everyone round the table. They all knew what it meant, and if it wasn’t the words that clicked, it was the expression on the King’s face. There was an edge to it that hadn’t been there before. 

“My army is ready to march.” 

“We’re ready,” Princess Kenny declared as she rose to address the table. “We will take back our Kingdom, and we will make the Wizard King pay.” 

Princess Kenny rode at the front with King Kyle and Prince Kevin, as they had taken to calling him. Tweek, Stanley, and Karen were close behind them. The battlefield that King Kyle had picked was perfect for them, would see them raised up at the top of a high with the higher ground as they waited for the Wizard King’s army to arrive. They set up camp, and Tweek felt more at home than he had in days. 

“My goal is to lure the Wizard out to the front,” the King explained. “If I can fight him directly, then perhaps we needn’t risk the army which will be yours.” 

Princess Kenny raised her brows at the words. “How gracious of you, but I believe they won’t be my army once we’re done here.” 

Prince Kevin blanched as her eyes landed on him. “You’re joking?” 

“You’re next in line, brother.” 

“You’ve been at the castle for years, I think you’re a little more adept at-?” 

“I was never trained to rule. And I have no interest in returning to the place that was my prison. I ran away from there for a reason.” 

King Kyle smiled as he addressed Kevin instead. “Alright then, future King. Let’s make this as painless as we can.” 

When the Wizard arrived, he was there at the front, and King Kyle stood at the peak of the hill with Princess Kenny by his side, eyes cold as he addressed the man at the bottom of the hill. 

“Wizard,” his voice rang out through the valley. “Surrender now, and I may spare your life.” 

“You have some nerve if you expect me to surrender to you, rat,” the Wizard sneered in response. “Return the Princess to us and no one has to get hurt.” 

“I will be returned to no one,” she announced. “But you? You will return our Kingdom to us, it’s rightful heirs.” 

Kevin stepped forward, taking his place by his sibling’s side. Karen stayed back, watching it unfold as she took hold of Tweek’s hand. 

He squeezed. 

The Wizard let out an outraged cry. “How could you betray your people and join with the man who ordered the deaths of your parents?!” 

“In comparison to the man who took his chance to take their place as the ruler and kept me prisoner?” she gave a scoff. “Do not take me a fool, Wizard. You are a fake king, and this war that our parents started, we will end.” 

She raised her hand. The Wizard let out a cry and landed his staff into the ground. 

The King of the Drow Elves responded in kind, swinging his own round as he charged a magic bolt. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” Tweek assured as the crowds of people who claimed to be civilised started to charge, addressing Karen who looked to him with wide, fearful eyes. “Nothing will happen to you.” 

“Thank you, Tweek.” 

Keep her safe was what he did. She remained by his side as he used his arrows to cripple the enemy. He kept sight of Kenny, focusing on keeping his companion alive and unwounded. 

An ungodly roar ripped them all out their focus. 

He watched as the Princess did something he had only seen Nelly do before. 

She threw her head back, letting out a mighty cry as her skin rippled and shifted, eyes taking on a glow that was reminiscent of orcs. The veins under her skin seemed to begin to bubble as the blood that coursed around her body responded to her war cry. 

“What’s happening to him?” Karen’s shaking voice asked. 

Tweek didn’t take his eyes away from the sight. “He’s part orc." 

They watched as the graceful Princess turned into a rampaging beast. 

The blonde charged through the field, footsteps heavy on the ground as those golden, orc eyes were pinned on the Wizard. King Kyle responded in kind, raising his staff and bringing down a holy light that formed a shield around the Princess’s form as she approached the Wizard King, who took quick steps back as he fired missile after missile at his enemy. 

Kenny pulled his arm back and Tweek saw the arrow in his hand. He gave another cry as he brought it forward and closed the gap. 

Tweek looked down as Karen buried her face in his arm. 

When he looked back up, the Wizard had been felled, and the glow in his partner’s eyes had began to dim. 

"We did it...” 

Tweek looked on with wide eyes to where the Wizard King lay, a single arrow pierced through his chest, still held by the Princess. 

“The day...” 

The Princess raised her first to the sky, and there was a roar of cheers around him. 

Tweek wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the young girl next to him, pulling her close. “Yeah,” he agreed, though she hadn’t finished what she’d said. 

Karen leant into him as though the exhaustion of the day caught up with her finally. 

The coming months...wouldn’t be easy. 

\--

“Tweek!” 

He groaned as his name was called, burying the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

“Tweek, we have a visitor!” 

“I don’t care!” he shouted back as he tried to return to the comfort of sleep. 

“Yes you do!” 

The warmth that surrounded him began to shift and he let out a whine as his bed mate began to leave. There was a chuckle from the man next to him as he scrambled to get the arms that had been wrapped around him back. 

“C’mon, we can’t ignore Bebe. She won’t let us.” 

“I don’t care, you were warm.” 

“Is that all I’m good for?” 

He finally opened his eyes to look up at a charming smile and glared. “Yes.” 

Kenny laughed. 

They got ready with no real rush, leaving their tent to see most of the camp already bustling. Bebe was close by, and she waved them over as soon as she saw that they were awake and alive. 

“It took you both long enough!” she greeted with a leering smile. “I hope I didn’t-!” 

“Where is he?” Tweek snapped, cutting off her words and any embarrassment they’d bring. 

“He’s with Clyde, where do you think he is?” she rolled her eyes, but there was a sadness there. “He’s been packing.” 

Sure enough as they approached the Donovan’s tent, it was to find the famed thief Feldspar rubbing his temples as his brunette friend sobbed helplessly on the floor next to him, arms tightly wrapped around Butters, who patted his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Tweek made a beeline for their visitor. 

“I told you to make sure he was packed,” were the first words out of Feldspar’s mouth once Tweek was close enough. 

“I tried!” Tweek snapped in defence. “You know what he’s like.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Kenny crouched down to pat Clyde on the back. “Hey, why are you crying so much? You should be excited! Lady Heidi will be there to greet you at the door when you get home...” 

“I know, but-?” Clyde gave a large sniff as he tried to speak through his tears. “But I’ll miss you all so much!” 

“Ugh,” Feldspar rolled his eyes at the display. “I’m going to go and do literally anything else, and when I get back, you better be ready to go.” 

“I’ll make sure he is, Feldspar, sir!” Butters assured with a shining smile. 

“Good,” Feldspar turned to Tweek. “Come, you and Kenny. There’s someone else here.” 

He lead them to the fire of the camp, and Tweek wasn’t surprised to see a redhead sat by the fire pit, unlit due to the time of day. He smiled when he looked up, rising as Kenny headed over to greet him; the former King of the Drow Elves, and the former Princess of Kupa Keep. 

“I can’t believe he’s actually stepped down...” 

“I didn’t think he would, for a time,” Feldspar admitted. “But once he deemed his brother ‘ready’ enough, he did. He intends to return as his Regent, but the agreement was clear. He had to take a step back while the relations were mended. It’ll be a little while yet before he can return.” 

“How’s he been coping with his fall from grace?” 

Feldspar let out a tired sigh. “As well as could be expected, I guess. He’s gone from being one of the most powerful men on the continent to…a glorified servant, as he calls it.” 

“How’ve you been coping with the company?” 

He hesitated at that. It wasn’t a question the thief had been expecting and he didn’t even try to hide it. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I wish he’d let go of his loyalties though.” 

“He was the elven ruler. He’ll never let go of his loyalties.” 

“I know. So long as he doesn’t expect _me_ to pick them up.” 

Tweek snorted at that. 

“How have you been coping with your company? Bebe tells me you’ve been getting soft.” 

“I suppose...” Tweek shrugged, but couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he watched the blonde talk to the redhead like they were old friends. “Participating in a war was...” 

“It’s a lot.” 

“Yeah, it was.” 

Feldspar shrugged. “But your home now. And soon, Clyde will be too.” 

“He’s lucky that King Kevin managed to secure his title back.” 

“They’ll need people around them they can trust. Councillor intends to stay, doesn’t he?” 

“He does for a time. He intends for Bebe to take his place, and then return to the Keep to join Clyde.” 

“It’ll suit her.” 

He had to agree with that. He could see her leading them, some day. 

Kenny eventually called them over, the group sat round the firepit as they shared stories. Tweek asked for news on Wendy and how she was in the Elven guard, while Kenny asked for news of his siblings, now safely seated on the Kupa Keep’s thrones. 

They spent much of the day like that, catching up while they gave Clyde time to pack. The camp had one last celebration for him before he left, each saying their goodbyes in turn as they assured him he was free to visit anytime. 

Sending someone away without their markings always felt like they were being cast out, but without a war ranging between the Civilised folk, the idea of visiting wasn’t so unlikely as it had been before. 

Maybe Feldspar wouldn’t be the only one who would stop by their camp anymore. 

Eventually they left, Kyle and Feldspar flanking Clyde and his cart, filled with is worldly possessions. Tweek remembered the day that they had arrived. 

“You alright?” Kenny asked as he nudged Tweek’s side. “Hope it’s not too sad to see him go?” 

“No,” Tweek shook his head. “I’m glad he can return. I hope he’ll be safe.” 

“Butters will take his place in the Donovan’s tent, won’t he?” 

Tweek nodded and finally met Kenny’s eyes, blanching at the look on his face. “Stop it!” 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking!” Tweek hissed as pink blush spread across his face. “You’re so embarrassing!” 

“I’m innocent.” 

“Innocent my ass, he’s not even out yet and you’re already planning!” 

“I can’t help it,” Kenny defended as he wrapped his arms around Tweek’s neck, threading his fingers together. “Not when my companion is so handsome.” 

“Gods, you’re insufferable,” Tweek muttered as he took hold of Kenny’s waist. “I want you to know that.” 

“I do. You tell me often.” 

He gave a grumble of annoyance. 

Kenny’s grin widened. “But you love it.” 

It was true. He did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Finished! I hope you enjoyed this SoT au! I don't think I'm the best fantasy writer around, but I know my way around a love story, so hopefully that carried any pitfalls haha!! 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient for the second half!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first part, and I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> I really love this story a lot. I always imagined the barbarian chief to be like the Mongolians in the show.


End file.
